Star Trek - CrossOver
by TrueWarrior
Summary: Newly promoted captain David Forester faces his greatest challenge in the form of Commander Torlek (sequel to Starfleet Academy and prequel to Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) R & R PLEASE!!!
1. Character Bios

****

CROSSOVER CHARACTER BIOS

__

Primary Disclaimer

These are the characters and their roles in the epic story. Many of them are (c) of Interplay, Paramount Pictures, and Viacom, as this is a story converging both Starfleet Academy and Klingon Academy.

__

Secondary Disclaimer

This was written before knowing about other characters such as Jaghjech and K'Porak that were introduced in the PC Game, Klingon Academy. The characters D'Ran, Captain Joseph Cross, Captain Nathaniel Riley, Ensign Shannon Andrews are the only ones I own.

* * *

CAPTAIN DAVID ROSS FORESTER

Forester is a young, eager Starfleet captain. Graduate of the illustrious class of 2290, David is a capable captain who is cool under pressure. He is only the second cadet to beat the No-Win Kobiyashi Maru scenario. He graduated the Academy with honors, receiving the Commandant's Medal of Meritorious Service and Starfleet's Call of Duty Award. In his final mission to determine his promotion as captain, he temporarily assumed command of the _Enterprise-A_, in an attempt to make with the Mechlanti. The mission was a success, and he did not involve the Mechlanti in the growing tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. As of this year 2291, he is in command of one of the newest ship's in the Federation fleet, the _USS Lexington_. His command will be put to the test when a young Klingon commander tests the young Federation captain.

CAPTAIN STUREK

David Forester's first officer and science officer. Sturek is Vulcan and also a class of 2290. While at the Academy, a covert group of cadets called the Vanguard planted a bomb in the science lab, in an attempt to frame him. David went undercover to discover why they would do a thing, and with Captain Kirk's help, all charges that Sturek was involved in the bombing were dropped. He is currently posted on the _USS Lexington_, with the rest of his command school classmates. Much like Captain Spock, Sturek also holds the rank of captain.

COMMANDER GEOFFERY CORIN

Born to a wealthy family on Alpha Centauri, Geoffery Corin is Forester navigator. He is known to have the best weapons lock in the fleet, as his weapons rarely miss. He was up for command, but opted to remain as navigator. He is in love with Jana Akton, navigator of the _Lexington._ When his scores in the Academy simulator started to slip, Forester was on top of him, trying to get him to do better. Corin promised that he would get them up, and he did. He graduated in 2290 with Forester, Sturek, and Akton and is currently assigned to the _Lexington_, serving under Captain Forester.

COMMANDER JANA AKTON

Jana Akton is Forester's helmsman. She was born and raised on the Rigel XII mining colony in the Levintine Expanse. She is a calm woman, yet at times sounds off on various opinions. At the Academy, she admitted to being in love with Geoffery Corin. At first, she and Corin found themselves at odd ends, when Corin's grades at the Academy started to slip. She wanted him off the team, but after some convincing by Forester, he stayed. Upon graduation, she was originally supposed to transfer to the _Saratoga_, but she opted to remain with her training captain, who eventually took up command of the _Lexington_.

COMMANDER ROBIN BRADY

Robin Brady, like Forester, is from Earth. He is Forester's Chief of Engineering. His role model is none other than Captain Montgomery Scott, Captain James Kirk's engineer on the _Enterprise_. Shy and bashful at the Academy, Brady is now an outgoing person who is not afraid to go out and meet friends. He graduated in 2290 with his other friends and is currently posted on the _Lexington._

COMMANDER VANDA M'GIIA

Like her other shipmates at the Academy, M'Giia graduated in 2290. She is the daughter of Ambassador M'Giia, a prominent Andorian diplomat for the Federation. She is Forester's communications officer, who is cool under pressure. When the Federation colony of Bicea was destroyed by unknown forces, M'Giia took a personal leave of absence from the Academy. As a result, her temper and control began to get the better of her. When she calmed down, she returned to active duty. She is currently posted on the _Lexington_, with the remainder of her command crew from the Academy.

ENSIGN SHANNON ANDREWS

Shannon Andrews is part of Brady's Engineering staff on the _Lexington_. She reminds Robin of Faith Gage. She is a transfer officer from the _Saratoga_.

ADMIRAL AEX ROTHERFORT

Rotherfort is the former commandant of the Starfleet Academy Command School. He accepted the admiralty following a successful term at the Command School.

CAPTAIN JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK

Captain James T. Kirk.... just saying his name makes him even larger than his career record. He is the captain of the _Enterprise-A_, having done so many great things in career, including save Earth from an alien probe. His career is extensive and one of great admiration.

CAPTAIN HIKARU SULU

Newly promoted Hikaru Sulu is captain of the _Excelsior._ In 2290, he in addition to Captain Kirk and Commander Pavel Chekov, were instructors at the Starfleet Academy Command School.

COMMANDER PAVEL CHEKOV

Chekov is Captain Kirk's navigator on the _Enterprise-A_. He, as well as Captain Kirk and Captain Sulu, were instructors at the Starfleet Academy Command School.

CAPTAIN SPOCK

Spock is the son of well-known Vulcan Ambassador Sarek and is currently assigned to the _Enterprise-A_, as Captain Kirk's science officer.

COMMANDER NYOTE PENDA UHURA

Uhura is one of the best communications officers in the fleet, with her friend Commander Janice Rand second. Uhura serves on the _Enterprise_ whereas Rand serves on the _Excelsior._

COMMANDER JANICE RAND

Janice Rand is close friends with Uhura, having served with her on the original _Enterprise._ Now, she is serving Hikaru Sulu's communications officer on the _Excelsior_.

COMMANDER DIMITRI VALTANE

Valtane is Sulu's science officer on the _Excelsior_.

LIEUTENANT LOJUR

Lojur is Sulu's navigator on the _Excelsior._

CAPTAIN JOSEPH CROSS

Joseph Cross is the commanding officer of the _Okinawa_.

CAPTAIN NATHANIEL RILEY

Nathaniel Riley is the commanding officer of the _Ulysses_.

CAPTAIN LYLE PARKER

Lyle Parker is the commanding officer of the _Yamato_.

COLONEL WEST

West is the Federation's presidential attache and assigns his marines to the _Lexington_.

COMMANDER TORLEK

Torlek is a recent graduate of the Klingon Elite Command Academy. His current posting is captain of a _QuD_ (Insurrection) class destroyer.

LIEUTENANT (j.g.) D'RAN

D'Ran is Torlek's weapons officer and best friend.

CHANCELLOR GORKON

Gorkon is the Klingon Chancellor.

AZETBUR

Azetbur is Gorkon's daughter. She has followed the career of Torlek, a promising officer in the KDF.

GENERAL CHANG

Chang is Gorkon's closest friend and chief of staff. He is a proud warrior, having been decorated numerous times for his actions in nearly every armed conflict in the Empire since beginning his term of service in 1588 IR.

COMMANDER THOK MAK

Thok Mak is a seasoned warrior in the KDF and serves in Chang's fleet. He is the elder brother of Colonel Worf, Arbitrator in the Klingon Courts and great-grandson of Mogh.


	2. Historian's Notice

****

HISTORIAN'S NOTICE

This story takes place in 2291, one year after the events in the PC Game _Star Trek Starfleet Academy_, and two and a half years prior to the events chronicled in the movie _Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country._


	3. From Escort Duty to Battle

****

PROLOGUE

From Escort Duty to Battle

The Archer System

Just Outside of the Klingon Border

--Stardate: 7998.6--

Federation Starship _USS_ _Yamato_, NX-5628

Captain Lyle Parker, commanding officer

__

Space was vast.

The stars expanded as a lone starship concluded its journey at warp speeds. The ship flew by elegantly, its hull shining and new. The ship was Federation in origin, that much was clear. The duranium hull gave that away immediately. The ship's registry was NX-5628_. The name was emblazoned on the saucer of the ship. _USS Yamato.NX_ was an experimental designation, meaning that this ship was an experimental one. The only other ship in the fleet to carry this kind of registry was the _USS Excelsior,_ which was to be a testbed for a new warp system known as transwarp. When the transwarp project failed, _Excelsior_ was given an _NCC_ registry and outfitted with standard warp drive. In time, the _Yamato_ would also be given an operational registry. The _Yamato_ herself was a sleek battleship, even if it was experimental. With a large amount of weaponry, this ship was indeed intended for battle. Unfortunately, at this moment, the ship was serving as an escort._

On the main bridge, many stations were active and occupied. The captain's chair was swiveled to the left, as a young ensign was going over figures on the datacount with the captain. The captain nodded and the officer returned to their station. Captain Lyle Parker, commanding officer of the Yamato_, was a young captain. He was top of his class at the Academy, and many years of serving on cruisers and dreadnoughts led to this command. A powerful battleship. One of Starfleet's newest ships. Everyone on this ship was his responsibility._

"Captain," Commander Tomas Oliver said from his communications station. He turned and face Parker. "The Alexandria_ and _Harrisburg_ report that they're ready to proceed."_

"And the freighters?"

"They're ready as well."

"Then let's do it."

Tomas nodded and opened a channel to the captain of the first freighter. The view screen showed two Miranda_-class cruisers, the shark-like _Bulldog_-class freighter, and the balloon-sized _Porter-_class freighter. There was nothing to report out of the ordinary according to long range scans. It was going to be an uneventful mission. "Freighter _Ashburn_," Oliver said, talking through a communications earpiece. "_Yamato,Alexandria_, and_ Harrisburg_ are ready to escort you and the _Counter Stone_ through the Mempa system."_

"Acknowledged, Yamato._"_

"They're ready, Captain."

Parker nodded and turned to his helmsman and navigator. The helm and navigation stations were also sleek and advanced, just like this ship. Compared to the designs of a refitted Constitution_-class cruiser and _Excelsior-_class heavy battlecruiser, the helm and navigation stations were top of the line, just like the ship itself. The bridge was also advanced, with Tactical elevated above the captain's seat. This was truly a warship. "Helm, come about to heading 14, mark 31."_

"Aye, sir," Lieutenant Omaru Smith replied.

"Three-quarter impulse."

"Aye, sir," Lieutenant John Blackwood answered.

Sitting here on the bridge of one of Starfleet's finest warships', serving escort duty was already beginning to bore Lyle. For heaven's sake, this was a battleship, not a cruiser. If he had said that in front of an admiral, they would have busted him back down to a cadet. He'd have to start fresh again. He dismissed the sarcasm, as his ship and the escorts continued through the Mempa system.

"Captain," Tactical Officer Sean Rosenberu said from his station behind Parker. He looked from the console screen to the captain. "Long range sensors detecting massive energy surges."

"Location?" Parker asked, turning slightly.

"Unknown. The surges are erratic."

Energy surges meant trouble from the get-go, and knew this. Chances are, the surges involved either Romulan or Klingon ships, whose cloaking devices were engaged. At this distance, with the Yamato's_ sensor array, they were able to detect the surges. They could not pinpoint the origin of the surges or the identity causing them, but something was making the crew get slightly on edge._

Before anyone could say anything, the ship shook. It was not a hard jolt, but Parker grasped his chair arms and looked at the view screen, as a blue projectile hurled toward the ship. This time, the bridge was rocked hard, almost as if whatever it was that hit them had intensified in power. The ship came about and on the view screen showed images of green hulls plasered with a familiar insignia. "Klingon ships, Captain!"

"Red alert. Evasive maneuvers!"

The ship jolted hard as the Klingon ships released a volley of photon torpedoes and disruptor fire. The bridge continued to shake, as the sound of tritanium impacted with duranium. "Captain, I'm reading a massive build-up in our secondary warp core!"

"They're trying to disable our warp drive," Parker said silently. "Sean, target the lead ship's primary weapons array."

Rosenberu nodded as the bridge once again shook hard. It was amazing that the hull was still intact following the blast. "I've got a lock."

"Fire!"

As Rosenberu's fingers started to press the button to fire, two more blasts, one following another, hit the ship. As the first one hit, the second one penetrated through an exposed area in the shields. Another blast shook the ship, as a console exploded in fireworks. Smoke filled the bridge, as Rosenberu looked over his instruments to see the extent of the damage. "Shields are down to 64%," he reported.

"Do we have impulse?"

"I can give you as much as one-half impulse," Blackwood said, clutching on the console as the bridge continued to shake. "Our secondary warp core is off-line."

"Very well, one-half impulse."

"Captain, the freighters!" Rosenberu cried out.

The scene on the view screen showed two Klingon ships, which looked similar to the Bird of Prey, engaging the freighters. The freighters shields were raised but were quickly compromised as the warships penatrated them. The two ships lashed out with disruptor fire, destroying the freighters. All that remained of the ships was smoldering debris. There was no time for remorse, as a photon torpedo once again filled Yamato's_ view screen. A purple projectile also contacted the ship's shields, and the ship jolted hard. Another console blew off-line as the bridge was filled in darkness._

Rosenberu quickly gained his footing and checked his instruments. He shook his head as the bridge continued to shake. "SHEILDS DOWN TO 16%!" he called out. "Whatever weapon they hit us with that time penatrated our shield grid. Our shields are flucuating rapidly."

Parker watched worriedly on the view screen as the Harrisburg_ and_ Alexandria_ were engaged in a fight with two _K'Tinga_-class battlecruisers. The bridge shook again, and Parker was almost flown from his seat. The Klingon warships continued to fire on the _Yamato_, as more consoles blew off-line. Behind him, the tactical console exploded violently, hurling Rosenberu almost halfway across the bridge. Parker turned to see his first officer lying still, staring upward blankly. Dead._

Parker vaulted over to the tactical console, and quickly assesed the situation. Phaser power was weakening. No warp. Impulse drive power down to 9%. The forward secondary torpedo tube was destroyed, well-beyond repair. And life-support was failing. The Yamato_ was a strong ship, and now, she was falling apart under the constant bombardment of several Klingon warships. He was thankful that he did not hear a computer voice warning him about a possible warp core breach._

He studied the bridge one last time, as a massive Klingon warship arrived in the vicinity and fired her torpedoes. What remained of the Yamato's_ shields were immediately torn apart under the stress. Parker keyed in commands on the tactical station, which would send out an emergency distress call. "To any ship that receives this message," he started. The bridge shook less violently as he continued. "This is Captain Lyle Parker of the _Yamato._ My ship has been attacked by Klingon warships in the Archer system. Life support is failing, and we are surrounded. _Alexandria_ and _Harrisburg_ also engaged Klingon ships. The freighter convoy has also fallen. Starfleet Command, if you receive this, hear this now. The Klingon Empire—"_

Before Parker could finish, the hum of a transporter beam engaging filled the bridge. Five columns of crimson and orange surrounded the turbolifts as the officer in charge spoke to Parker. "Brave Starfleet Captain," he said coldly. "You invaded our space. Now prepare to answer for your crime." The Klingon did not know the emergency comm line was still open.

"I — I can explain. Perhaps, I would — "

"P'TaQ!"

Two other officers held Parker in a strong grasp, strong enough to prevent escape. The Klingon drew his d'ktang_ and ran the Starfleet captain through. Parker's eyes opened wide with shock as the knife pierced through his body. His vision blurred slightly. He clutched the tactical station, his hands smeered with blood. He hunched over the console as his finger hit the transmit button. The last thing Lyle Parker felt was a disruptor blast, shooting him in the back._

Parker lay still, hunched over the tactical console.

The Klingon officers stood at attention as their transporter beams once again claimed them. The bridge of the once mighty Starship Yamato_ was in shambles. All of the consoles were off-line and lighting on the bridge was out. On the barely functional view screen, several of the Klingon warships cloaked and left the vicinity. _Harrisburg_ and _Alexandria_ also warped out of the vicinity, with two Birds-of-Prey in immediate pursuit._

Retreating the Archer system and engaged in a firefight with two Birds-of-Prey, Alexandria_ and _Harrisburg_ fired their aft phaser banks and photon torpedoes at their adversaries. The fight had gone on for about thirty minutes, with the Klingons cloaking and decloaking in opposite areas. The bridge of the _Alexandria_ was tense, with Captain Hugh Gruber barking out commands for evasive maneuvers. The bridge was a near mess. Several stations were off-line and non-operational. Smoke filled the bridge as the ship shook hard._

"Aft torpedoes locked on target," Lieutenant Warick Davidstone said from his station.

"Fire!"

On the view screen, the Klingon ships shields flashed brilliantly, but four photon torpedoes penatrated through the shields, destroying the two ships. Immediately, the ships engaged their warp drive and exited the system.

The bridge of the Harrisburg_ breathed a sigh of relief as they and _Alexandria_ headed back to Federation space. "Captain," Lieutenant James Gregory said from communications. He turned to face his captain. "I'm picking up an automated distress signal." Gregory sighed uneasily as he continued. "The _Yamato_ has been disabled well-beyond repair. We'll have to retrieve her."_

"Set a course for home, and contact Starfleet Command."

"What about the Yamato_?"_

"I will address that when we are in contact with Starfleet Command."


	4. From a Shakedown Cruise to Active Duty

****

CHAPTER ONE

From a Shakedown Cruise to Active Duty

Earth Standard Year 2291

One Year Following Graduation from Starfleet Academy Command School

__

"Captain's Log, Stardate 9421.4. It's been one year since my crew and I graduated from Starfleet Academy Command School. Ever since making contact with the Mechlanti and not involving them with the tensions between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, things have been going smoothly. I have my own command, and my training crew from the Academy is on board. About a week after returning to Earth following the Mechlanti mission, I am currently commanding the USS Lexington_, one of the newest and sleekest ships in the fleet. It's not like being the captain of a starship in the Academy simulator, but this new command cruiser is a great ship, and I'm privileged to command her."_

The ship was buzzing with activity on all decks. In main engineering on deck 24, a young chief engineer, with several other engineers on his staff, was going over figures. He leaned over a console, looking over a diagram of the ship, which outlined the effected areas where the diagnostic needed to be made. Commander Robin Brady, chief engineer of the _Lexington_, was an up-and-coming engineer. He was always fascinated with warp drive, warp theory, and the failed transwarp experiment. Basically, everything about a ship's engines intrigued him. When he was at the Academy, he was quite the bashful one, not wanting to interact with the crew. He changed dramatically and was now becoming one of the best engineers in Starfleet. The best; however, was without a doubt, Captain Montgomery Scott, Captain James Kirk's chief engineer. Brady had yet to meet the miracle worker. Scott was Brady's role model, and he hoped to model his engineering career after him.

__

What better way to model my career than to start with the basics? Brady asked to himself. He looked over a readout on the display screen before him, as one of his engineers' keyed in several commands. "The plasma generator on the port impulse engine?" Brady asked, concerned about the engines. The diagnostic officer nodded, as Brady rubbed the bridge his nose and continued talking. "Right now, it's 70% efficency. Get it up to at least 95. No telling what else may go wrong on this shakedown cruise."

"Aye, sir," his staff chimed in and dispersed, setting to work on the diagnostic. One officer remained, a female engineer. She was human, just like Brady from Earth, and like him, was the shy and bashful one at the Academy. "Yes, Ensign—" The name escaped Brady at the moment, but he knew he had seen her face before.

"Ensign Shannon Andrews, sir."

"What's on your mind, Ensign?"

Andrews stood at ease and walked toward Robin, who was working on a console behind the main work station. He had a datacount in his left hand, and his right hand was coordinating with his staff. "Sir," she began. "I'm curious. Why is a diagnostic on the port impulse engine plasma generator so—"

"Important?" Brady interrupted. Andrews nodded, still standing at ease. "It's really quite simple. The generator is what powers the engine manifolds. It keeps the structural intergrity field from collapsing around the ship should it come under attack. It's like any other ship in the fleet, but seeing as how the _Lexington_ herself is the first of her class, there may or may not be an exception. I even heard a rumor that this ship was supposed to have transwarp drive."

Andrews nodded understanding Brady's answer to her inquiry. As Brady set to work to corrdinate with his staff, he noticed that Andrews had not moved from wheere she was. "Was there something else, Ensign?"

"It's a personal inquiry, sir," Andrews replied, almost smiling. "I wanted to know if you were doing anything later on this evening."

Brady looked nervous upon hearing Andrews' statement. He almost clamed up inside, could not move. But he breathed slowly and returned the ensign's warm smile. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Brady asked.

"I suppose I am."

"Well, I accept your marvelous invitation."

"Is 1620 hours good for you?"

"That's brilliant."

* * * * * * * *

The bridge was the busiest section on the bridge of the _Lexington_ with its enormous command module. Always located on deck one of a ship, the bridge was where the most action and drama unfolded. Command, Communications, Propulsion, Navigation, Helm, and Science were all handled on the bridge. The helm and navigation stations were manned by two young, yet mature crewmen. At navigation, Commander Geoffery Corin turned to face the captain, who was currently signing a datacount.

Seated opposite Corin at the helm station was Commander Jana Akton, who nodded approvingly at Corin. Akton and Corin were at the Academy together, having been part of the illustrious class of 2290. They maintained a professional and personal relationship as well, which at one time did not bode well with their training captain. Then-cadet David Forester was expected to monitor his crew, but he questioned if monitoring his crew's love life was to be expected from him. With help from his Academy instructors Commander Pavel Chekov and Captain Hikaru Sulu, Forester excelled in his studies. Now, one year after graduation, he was promoted to captain and now commands one of the fleet's newest and advanced ships.

"Now entering the Sol System, Captain," Corin reported.

"Slow to one-quarter impulse," Forester said, rising from his chair. Forester heard the impulse engines hum lowly, as the ship exited from warp. The ship, which was based off of the _Excelsior_-class vessel, was a testbed for Federation ships to come. In addition to that, the _Lexington_ herself was the first of her class. Forester was proud to serve as captain of this new vessel.

Forester walked over to the science station, where his science officer Commander Sturek turned to face him. Unlike Kirk's science officer Captain Spock, Sturek wore the rank of Commander. "Science department reports no irregularities, Captain," the Vulcan spoke, in a near monotone.

"Captain," a female voice said from communications. Forester whirled to see his communications officer Commander Vanda M'Giia turn to face him She was Andorian, the daugther of an Andorian diplomat. She was upper class on her homeworld because of this fact. "I'm receiving a Priority One message from Admiral Rotherfort."

If there were some things that surprised David Forester the most, it boiled down to two things. The first was his command crew from the Academy opted to continue serving their training captain, even with his rank as an actual captain. He still could not believe that he was wearing a uniform of a Starfleet officer, not a cadet's uniform. The second thing was this incoming transmission. Aex Rotherfort was his commandant at the Academy. He had been promoted to Admiral following Forester's graduation.

"On screen," Forester said casually. He placed his hands behind his back, awaiting the transmission. The view screen wavered slightly, from an image of Earth, to the emblem of the United Federation of Planets, and finally the image of Admiral Aex Rotherfort.

__

"Ah, Captain Forester," the admiral said, smiling on the view screen.

Forester rested one hand on his command chair, feeling the smooth leather. He looked to Rotherfort, seeing the admiral's smile. "Admiral, it's a pleasure to see you again, sir."

__

"I wish I could say the same, Captain, I truly do."

"What seems to be the problem, sir?"

__

"Beam down to my office with your command crew, Captain. I will fill you in on the details once you arrive. Rotherfort out." The viewscreen wavered back to the view of Earth.

Forester released a bothersome sigh as he watched the view screen waver off and then return to the lush sphere of Earth. Brady, who had been in Engineering after returning from this shakedown cruise, entered onto the bridge in an Engineer's attire, almost similar to what Montgomery Scott wore on the _Enterprise_. Brady had always looked up to the Scotish engineer. He was one of the best in the field of Engineering, and where could Brady go wrong in choosing him as a role model? "What's going on?" he asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Robin," David replied, rhythmically tapping the side of his chair. "But I'm sure it can't be good." As Forester headed for the turbolift, Sturek turned to face Brady to respond to the engineer's inquiry.

"It would seem that Admiral Rotherfort wishes to brief us on a mission," Sturek replied, looking to Forester. "If you recall, we went through the same ordeal when we were cadets at the Academy and in the simulator."

"But this isn't the simulator, or the Academy, Sturek," Forester answered. The message from the former Starfleet Academy commandant confused him. "What's going on, is what I want to know." David pondered what Rotherfort said in his message for a moment. "Continue with docking procedures," he said, looking at the view screen.

"Starbase 12," M'Giia said, "this is _Lexington_. Awaiting final approval on approach."

__

"Lexington_ this is control. Welcome back."_

Forester stood from behind his chair as his command crew joined him. They walked over to the turbolift and the doors parted open. Forester and his command crew now entered, filing in according to their rank. "Deck 16." The lift doors closed, as Forester and his command crew headed for the shuttle bay.

The turbolift ride down to the shuttlebay was quiet. Forester's command walked to the nearest shuttlecraft, followed by a young ensign. The shuttlebay doors opened, once again revealing the lush planet Earth and its green, blue, white, and brown world. "_Shuttlecraft _Apollo_, you are cleared for departure_," Ensign Watson, relief communications officer, said, and then cut the link. The _Apollo_'s impulse engines came alive as the shuttle sailed forward out of the _Lexington's_ shuttle bay. The craft smoothly sailed into a downward arc, heading for Earth. Just over the planet hung Starbase 12.

The shuttle landed on the outskirts of Starfleet Headquarters without incident. The ride was short, as when the doors opened and slowly fell to the ground, Forester and his command crew headed for the main entrance.

__

"Captain's Log, supplemental. My command crew and I have arrived at the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. The meeting scheduled with Admiral Rotherfort has been slated to start when we enter his office. I don't know what this meeting will be about, but I'm sure that it isn't about the Academy."

"What's going on?" Corin asked. "What's with the security?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Geoff," Forester replied.

The crew arrived to a set of double-doors. Two security officers stood at attention, watching the young captain and officers before them. The guards faces were blank for a moment, not expecting a young captain such as Forester to see the admiral. "I'm Captain David Ross Forester to see Admiral Rotherfort."

"Of course, Captain Forester. The admiral has been expecting you."

The officer and two other security guards escorted Forester and his crew down the corridor to Rotherfort's office. It had been just one year since Forester had last seen Rotherfort. In 2290, his office was not located that far from the President's office. He was Commandant at the Academy. Now, he was now an admiral, one who would report to the President of the Federation.

The door chimed in front of the admiral's office, as Forester and his command crew waited. "Enter," a calm voice said from within.

The officers entered the room, and filed in, according to their rank. They immediately stood at attention as Forester spoke to Rotherfort. "Captain David Ross Forester, clearance level three alpha, oh-one gamma, reporting as requested sir," the former cadet saluted.

"Stand at ease, Captain," Rotherfort said. The officers assumed a parade rest as three men walked toward to see the officers. Nostalgia filled their faces as they saw three other familiar faces in the meeting. "I'm sure you all remember Captain Kirk, Captain Sulu, and Commander Chekov." The officers nodded at their former Academy instructors, as they now waited for Rotherfort to say something more. And indeed he had a lot to say.

Another man was in the medium-sized office as well, his hair almost a coconut brown but also black. He was Starfleet that much was certain. His burgundy uniform was decorated well with many metals and badges. He was a slender man, well into his early to middle thirties. His mustache was just beginning to grow and his posture was erect as that of a young man.

"Captain, allow me to introduce Colonel West, primary advisor to the President of the Federation."

"Colonel, it's a pleasure, sir," Forester said, shaking the man's hand.

The remainder of Forester's crew shook the colonel's hand as Rotherfort continued with the briefing. "There's no easy way to say this, Captain." Rotherfort sighed and spoke again. He stood from his desk and looked out a window, just overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a breathtaking sight, even from here. Shuttles flew past with their maneuvering thrusters, entering and leaving Earth.

"The Klingon Empire, our most feared adversary, have begun a war campaign against the Federation. This time there may be no stopping them."


	5. Warrior Training

CHAPTER TWO

Warrior Training

Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld

Deep in Klingon Space

Several ships orbited around the green orb known as _Qo'noS_, the Klingon homeworld. Many ships were being constructed near orbital facilities, their parts gleaming and shining in the stars of night. Two ships, _B'rel_ class Bird-of-Prey cruisers, flew by in space, their wings arched downward. Several sectors away, other ships orbited construction facilities near Praxis, the Klingon moon.

Entering sectors away from _Qo'noS_, a monstrous _pumwI'_ dreadnought, three _QuD_ destroyers, and a three _B'rel_ Bird of Prey squadron decloaked off the aft bow of the planet as other ships entered and exited the system. On board the enormous dreadnought, a Klingon dressed in blood red attire sat in his quarters, reading over the datapad in his hand. "Chancellor," an officer said, his tone calm and commanding. "General Chang requests an audience with you."

"Of course," Gorkon replied, standing up from his desk. Seated beside him was a Klingon teenage girl. Gorkon's daughter. By human standards, she would have appeared to be at least twenty-five years of age. But the phisology of Klingon age was still not known. She could have been younger, but she was a woman, who had the same sparkle and presence as Gorkon. "Would you care to join me in my audience with Chang, daughter?" Gorkon asked.

The girl looked up upon seeing her father. Her name was Azetbur. Like her father, her eyes were tense and patient. She had her mother's eyes, yet she also had her father's piercing gaze and commanding presence. Her mother was killed by Federation agents when she was younger. But there would be a time, perhaps this year, when she would accompany her father to oversee the defeat of the Federation.

Maybe that was what General Chang wanted to talk to her father about. Anything dealing with the coming Federation war would interest her. But there was something else about the General. It was the fact that he was commandant of the Elite Command Academy. One of the General's pupils, Torlek was his name, fascinated Azetbur. It was this fascination with a student at the Academy and the simulations of the Federation's defeat, interested her. From what Torlek had told her, the simulations of the war with the Federation seemed quite real.

In answer to her father's inquiry, Azetbur nodded. "Yes, father," she replied. "It would be an honor to meet the General. I've heard so much about him and how he's teaching the cadets at this elite academy he's founded."

"Very well, then," Gorkon said, smiling at his daughter. He had raised her well on his own. Though it was said that no woman would serve the High Council, Gorkon knew that she had potential to succeed him, should something tragic happen.

Gorkon exited his quarters, watching as his crew snapped to attention at his presence. All work had ceased as he and Azetbur walked down the corridors to the transporter room. He entered the room and nodded to the officer at the transporter console. At once, a column of reddish-orange lights sparkled to life, as a form in formal Klingon attire began to take shape.

The form finally solidified as the Klingon still stood on the pad. He looked down at Gorkon and smiled to himself. "Chancellor, I am privileged to see you again," General Chang said in a normal tone.

"As am I, General, as am I. We must talk."

"Of course. But before we do, would you introduce me to this beautiful creature with you?"

"This is my daughter, Azetbur. Azetbur, this is my advisor General Chang."

Azetbur walked toward General Chang and nodded formally. "It is an honor to meet you at last General," she said, smiling. "My father has told some very interesting stories about you and the Elite Command Academy."

"Has he?" Chang asked, smiling confidently, and then facing the Chancellor of the High Council. His tone now grew serious. "Well, then, I guess I'll just get down to the purpose of my visit. I must discuss this with you alone."

"I have nothing to hide from my daughter, Chang. So, whether you tell me now, or I tell her later, she is bound to find out one way or another."

"Very well." Chang knelt down and picked up what looked like a travel case. "We have officially gone to war with the Federation. Two of their ships invaded the Mempa system and we have left the lead warship crippled beyond repair. We are now preparing for what will be a glorious campaign. I have selected several of the best cadets in the Elite Force to join us in this coming war."

As Chang related these words to Gorkon, the general remembered back to what had transpired earlier in the day. The cadets he had now spoken of were engaged in what looked like some sort of simulator.

The bridge shuddered violently, as the forward shields were nearly non-existent under the heavy phaser and photon torpedo barrage from the enemy ship.

"Reroute auxiliary power to forward shields!" the young Klingon officer shouted, amidst the wailing of the red alert klaxon. Trying to maintain a sense of order on the badly damaged bridge, Commander Torlek worked frantically with other officers.

The Tactical officer complied with his order, but another blast hit before he could press a button. The console exploded violently, throwing the officer to the floor. The console rained sparks, as it now went off-line. Torlek looked around to his crew. Only he and his first officer remained. Engineering was also available, but they had no way of maneuvering without a working helm.

"Engineer, come about!" No response. The engineering officer was knocked out. His console exploded in his face, and he was dead the moment of impact. On the view screen, which flickered with an image and went to static and vise versa, the Federation ships lashed out with a volley of concentrated phaser fire.

"Sickbay! Come in, sickbay!" Torlek called into the intercom.

The bridge shook more violently as more consoles blew off line, smoked, and hissed. "There is no other way out of this, Captain," the officer advised. Torlek turned as he heard the tone that of a coward. But this was his first officer, as well as his friend. "Warp and impulse are gone! And our weapons are not strong enough against the enemy's shields. We are out of options!"

"We are _never_ out of options, D'ran!" Torlek snapped. He sat in his gunnery chair, his disruptor pistol and _d'k tahg_ ready should a Federation boarding party arrive on the bridge. They were not going to seize the bridge without a fight. "Lay in a collision course with the lead Federation ship. Full thrusters!"

The collision alarms blared as the Klingon cruiser sped toward the Federation ship with what little thrusters she had left. The Federation vessel had also taken a beating, but they had more firepower. The Federation starship let loose another volley of phaser blasts, this time directed at the already crippled warp and impulse engines. The nacelles were blown off under the phaser fire. The Federation ship could easily destroy the heavily crippled crusier, but the attack never came. Torlek was about to issue out another command until another voice interrupted him.

"End program," the voice said in a deep baritone. Torlek and D'ran looked around, bewildered as to who would cease their program. The program fazed out and Torlek stood, finally seeing who it was who ended the program. The voice sounded like it belonged to Colonel Worf, chief arbitrator for the Klingon courts. But what would he be doing here?

As soon as Torlek and D'ran stood from a now empty holographic room, Torlek saw that it was Commander Thok Mak, Worf's brother, both sons of the great warrior Mogh. Thok Mak had always been exercised caution when he trained his cadets. And it was showing with his instructions with Torlek.

"Thok Mak, you _p'taq_!" Torlek growled as he charged toward his instructor in rage. The commander just stood his ground and backhanded the young cadet, blood staining the youth's lower lip.

"You have the rage of a young _g'rizhna_ cat, Torlek," the commander said, a smile playing across his face. "Trying to frighten me with your roar." The smile faded as he continued. "But here in the simulator, and out there, in the real universe, you must control your anger."

Torlek looked to Thok Mak for a moment, then his friend and first officer. He nodded wordlessly as he stormed out of the holographic area, D'ran following close behind.

"He is full of rage, General," the commander said, speaking to an unseen Klingon.

"You can't control all of your students, my friend," the voice replied, stepping into the light. The light shone on the Klingon's eyes, not blindingly, but just the right illumination. "He and his first officer handled the situation quite well."

"We should raise the stakes. Make things more interesting."

"What do you propose?"

"A battle with a Federation-Romulan task force. One Federation battleship and one Romulan command cruiser. The simulation should prove to be.... enlightening."

Thok Mak thought about that for a moment. The Federation and the Romulan Empire, with their newest warships, allied in one simulation. It was a win-lose simulation, but with Thok Mak and Chang enhancing the simulation, it would prove to be.... interesting to say the least.

"We should make it somewhat balnaced, Chang. Add two _K'Tinga_ battlecruisers to aide Torlek."

"Done."

Thok Mak smiled at his friend and drew his communicator. "Thok Mak to Torlek!"

After a moment's silence, Torlek responded. _"What do you want?!"_ came the heated reply.

"General Chang and I wish to give you an opportunity to avenge your mistake. Report back to the simulator, at once!"

__

"General Chang?" Torlek repeated, surprised. _"_The_ General Chang?"_ There was a clatter on the other side. Torlek had dropped something, but he did not care. For he was now about to meet General Chang. _"I will be there shortly."_

In less than a minute, the holographic doors opened and Torlek and D'ran charged in, just to see Thok Mak discussing things with Chang. "Glad you can make it, Torlek. And you D'ran. Do you always follow your commanding officer so closely?"

"I follow only who I am assigned to, General. Torlek saved my life in a Federation encounter. And I would die with honor for him if need be!"

"Such devotion," Chang replied, admiring the two cadets. "I may have use for you two for several incursions against the Federation. But first, you must prove yourselves by getting past this final simulation."

"If I may speak, General," Torlek said, looking from Thok Mak, to D'ran, and then back to Chang. The general nodded and the youth continued. "The Federation ship is aware of our presence the moment the simulation starts. They attack after negotiations fail."

"Then perhaps you need to think more quickly." Chang and Thok Mak headed for a console, which was far from the simulation area. "Computer," Chang called. The computer beeped. "Run simulation twenty-six, the Federation border."

The deck shifted into a faze and returned to that of the bridge of the Klingon battlecrusier. Torlek sat in the chair comfortably, as his first officer took the station to his left side. And so Torlek and Karg were once again in the simulation, wanting to impress the great General Chang. "Begin."


	6. War? With the Klingon Empire?

****

CHAPTER THREE

War? With the Klingon Empire?

"Last week," Rotherfort started, watching an attack unfold on his view screen. The images came courtesy of a listening post outside of Klingon space. The destruction and disabling of ships choked the admiral up slightly, so he started again. "Last week, three Klingon warships attacked three Federation ships escorting a freighter convoy outside of the Archer System. They must have used a science cruiser to temporarily jam our listening post's sensors."

"Why would the Klingons attack Federation ships just inside of Klingon space?" Forester asked, slightly confused, "and ignoring the Treaty of Algeron nonetheless." Rotherfort studied Forester's glance. The kid had obviously been reading up on his star charts. But Forester was no longer a kid. He was a Starfleet captain, in command of one of the fleet's newest ships. 

"The Klingons thought we were spying on them," Kirk replied. "The three ships, _Harrisburg, Alexandria,_ and _Yamato_, were sent to escort a convoy out of the Archer system, and if the Klingons arrived in the area, they were to fall back and return to Starbase 12, where other ships would engage the Klingons."

"_Yamato_ has not reported in and we fear the worst has happened," Captain Sulu chimed in. "_Yamato's_ assignment was to oversee that the convoy was successfully protected and patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone, should the Romulans take advantage of three ships on the outskirts of Klingon space cross them."

"Vell, ve have not heard from the Romulans since the incident with Nimbus III," Commander Chekov spoke, "but the Klingons alvays seem to show up vhenever it suits them."

As Forester listened intently to what his former instructors said, Rotherfort eyed the young captain. The events that transpired in the days he was on a shakedown cruise on the _Lexington_ were surprising. "Your mission, Captain Forester, is to join the _Ulysees_ and the _Okinawa_ near the Federation-Klingon border in the Archer system. Monitor the situation there, but do _not_ cross the border."

"And if the Klingons cross?" Forester asked, sounding as if he was in the perspective of a Klingon commander. If _he_ was a Klingon commander, he would cross. "What then, sir?"

"Then exercise extreme caution when pursuing them, especially in near-by nebulae," Kirk replied.

"Sir?" Forester questioned, confused.

"Reports from the _Yamato's_ long range sensors detected a dense nebula within the Klingon Neutral Zone," Rotherfort stated. "Try and avoid it all costs."

"Yes, sir."

Colonel West, who had been quiet during the briefing, now handed Forester a datacount, which had numerous names and ranks. Forester took the datacount in his hand, glancing at the contents. "If I might ask, Colonel," David started, reading the datacount, "what is this list?"

"The list before you, Captain," West began, "is a list of sixty marine officers. While this briefing was going on, I have asked that sixty of my men transfer to the _Lexington_. They report to me, but they will follow your orders."

"If it comes to a full-scale Klingon invasion, _Excelsior_ and _Enterprise_ will offer assistance," Sulu added.

"Dismissed," Rotherfort said. The class of 2290 shifted to attention and left the office.

__

"Captain's Log, Stardate 9431.3. Our mission is taking us to the Archer system, just near the outskirts of the Klingon border. We are to join the Uysses and Okinawa and scan the border should the Klingons cross the border. Colonel West has dispatched sixty of his special marines to serve as Lexington_'s security officers. With Klingon warships in the Archer system, we will have to be cautious._

The _Lexington_ arrived at the Archer system without incident. The ship's warp drive hummed down, and the cruiser now traveled to the rendezvous point. In space, the command cruiser slowly sped toward two other ships, the _Okinawa_ and _Ulysees_, both ships relatively new to the fleet and recently christened, waited patiently for the _Lexington_'s arrival.

"Sir," M'Giia called from her station, turning to face Forester. "The captain's of the _Ulysees_ and _Okinawa_ are hailing." M'Giia turned back to her station, awaiting Forester's command.

"On screen," David replied.

On the view screen, the _Okinawa_ and _Ulysees_ slowly came into view. The ships showed their aft side, as in front of them was the entire Archer system, as well as cloaked Klingon ships. The screen changed to the bridge of the _Okinawa,_ fully staffed. The bridge looked very well advanced, but the ship itself was smaller than the _Lexington_. "_This is Captain Joesph Cross of the _Okinawa, _awaiting your command._"

Cross' image faded out on the view screen and another captain filled the screen. "_This is Captain Nathaniel Riley of the _Ulysees,_ your orders are ours to follow._"

The view screen went back to the image of the _Okinawa _and _Ulysees_, both scanning the border of the Archer system. The bridge was silent. Boredom immediately crept over the bridge, and Forester was almost tired of it. "Scan the Archer system for any Klingon ships. Sturek," he said, rising from his chair. "You have the bridge. I'll be in my quarters."

Sturek nodded as Forester took his leave. He headed for the turbolift and the doors whooshed open upon his entrance. They closed as the computer spoke to him. "_Level_."

"Deck six." Forester sighed as the turbolift took him to his destination.

With Forester heading for his quarters, in main engineering, Robin Brady was just getting off duty. Shannon Andrews waited for him to get off duty as she was already in her quarters. It was 1620 hours, and Brady ended his shift. One of his engineers waited and took up the vacant position. Brady headed for the turbolift and boarded it. "_Level_," the computer said.

"Deck twelve."

The doors closed and Robin ascended up a couple of decks.

Robin arrived at deck twelve without delay. The lift doors opened, and he walked through the corridor. Officers nodded as he passed by. He rounded the corner, looking up at the door sign on the door. He smiled when he saw the doors open. Shannon greeted him with arms wide open. Brady walked in nervously, and the doors closed behind him.

"Hi," Shannon said, walking over to a table.

"Uhh, hi," Robin replied, still nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Robin," Shannon assured. "We're just having dinner."

"Nervous? Who's nervous?"

Shannon giggled at the small joke and walked over to the food replicator. She keyed in some commands on the console and something that smelled good was dispensed of. Robin looked out the window, seeing the beautiful stars. Shannon set the food on the table and walked over to the chief engineer.

"Stargazing?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I guess you could say I'm thinking of home."

"Where's home for you?"

"Colorado. Denver, Colorado."

"I'm from San Francisco."

"I've never been to San Francisco, except as a cadet at the Academy."

"When we get back, maybe I'll show you around the city."

"I'd like that, Shannon."

Shannon smiled as she and Brady sat across from one another, about to enjoy their dinner.

Forester walked down the corridors of deck six, adjusting his uniform. He now understood why Captain Kirk had done it so much. The uniforms were comfortable granted, but there were times when he just needed to show a little bit of his tunic. He entered into his quarters, going over the mission this day. He walked over to the desk and sat down. He worked a console and read about the new marine officers who had just transferred to the ship. Many of them were his age, and only some were older.

Before he can go through the sixty names on the list, the comm signal whistled. "_M'Giia to Forester_," M'Giia said.

Forester reached over for the comm button. "Forester here," he replied.

"_Captain, we're receiving an automated distress call from within the Archer system._"

"On my way."

Forester exited his quarters and walked back down the corridors to the turbolift. He did not have to wait long as the lift doors opened. He walked into the car and headed up to the bridge. The ride up was short and uneventful as Forester now walked on the bridge, M'Giia rising from the captain's chair. "Report," he said.

"A distress beacon has been located within the Archer system. It is Federation in origin."

"Can you identify its source?"

Sturek worked his console, gathering readings from the Federation distress beacon. He turned to face Forester, who was otherwise picturing who awaited him and his crew inside the Archer system. M'Giia also worked her station, as they tried to piece together who sent out the beacon. "It's from the _Yamato_," M'Giia said quickly.

"Confirmed," Sturek reported. "The _Yamato_'s course is erratic, but as of this time, she is at bearing 132, mark 16. She is in a low orbit around Archer IV."

Many things went through the young captain's mind. Should he cross and risk a whole-scale war? Or should he wait for the _Okinawa_ and _Ulusses_ or enter without authorization? Forester remembered back at the Academy, his final mission to prove that he had what it took to be a captain of a starship. A Klingon outpost in the Kurat system was under attack by the Mechlanti, and Forester was given permission to cross the Neutral Zone to stop the threat. He did not destroy the Mechlanti, rather they were not involved in the growing tensions between the Empire and the Federation.

"Plot course for Archer IV, Jana," Forester finally said, coming to a decision he was unsure of. Jana and Geoff quickly turned to face Forester, making sure that they heard the order correctly.

Just like their final Academy training mission with the Mechlanti, Corin and Akton froze, stunned at the order issued. "Sir, that planet is near the Klingon border," Corin protested. "If we're discovered—"

"I'm well aware of the risk, Geoff," Forester answered, not heatedly, "but I will not sit back monitoring the Archer system should the Klingons finish their job on the _Yamato_."

There were no other officers on the bridge that protested. Forester now moved over to the command chair and tugged his uniform again. He sat down and rested back. "Send to _Okinawa_ and _Ulysses_," he began, turning his chair to face M'Giia. "We have picked up an automated distress signal from _Yamato_. Remain positioned here and await further instructions."

"Aye, sir, sending now," M'Giia calmly replied.

"Warp five, Corin."

"Aye, sir."

__

You're taking them to their death if you cross into Klingon space without authority, Forester thought to himself. _But you're doing the right thing._

Forester looked to the view screen, knowing what had to be done. He looked to his crew, and then the view screen. "Engage." In space, the _Lexington_ sailed smoothly into an arc, heading for Archer IV. The little prickets known as stars began to change to long streams of light, as the starship's warp drive was fully charged. Then the ship was gone in a stream of blue light, traveling now at warp speeds.

With the _Lexington_ under way, a message was immediately sent to the nearest base that a Federation starship had just crossed over into Klingon space without authorization.


	7. Escalation

****

CHAPTER FOUR

Escalation

The simulated bridge shook less violently this time around.

The crew acted in perfect and clear harmony with the two cadets' orders. The advantage in the simulated battle quicked shifted sides. At first, the opposing fleet had gained an advantage, by disabling the Klingon escorts, but immediately on their mistake of attacking a cloaking ship, it shifted to Torlek's favor. "Total shield strength at ninety-eight percent," the tactical officer announced from his station.

Torlek nodded as he looked at the view screen with intense eyes. The ships were in combat outside of a nebula. Torlek's crew and the escorts knew that if the Federation fleet entered the nebula, it would be impossible to follow them. Power would have to be transferred to sensors to boost the view screen image. It would have been power from transporters, the tractor beam, and shields. That was power that Torlek and his crew could not do without, and so they chose to keep the battle outside the nebula. "Tactical," Torlek called, still watching the screen. "Status of the Federation fleet."

"The _Miranda_ and _Constitution_ class ships are heavily damaged," the tactical officer replied. "Their shields are down to twenty-one percent, and they have exhausted all of their weapons power." Then several bleeps were heard. "The Romulan ships are within weapons range."

"Communications, inform the _D'JiTa_ and _Reg'jaH_ to attack the Romulan ships. The Federation ships are powerless."

"Right away sir."

"Weapons, stand by on forward batteries on the lead Romulan ship."

"Weapons standing by."

"Time to die, _p'taq_," Torlek said. He watched the view screen as the four ships engaged on their position. He clenched his fist and roared, "_BaH_!"

The _pumwI' _dreadnought unleashed a powerful volley of fire with its forward disruptors at the Romulan cruiser. The crusier's forward shields could not withstand the blasts, and under the stress, its port warp nacelle crackled off. The fire was extinguished quickly in the vaccum, but the Klingon ship continued its relentless attack. The Romulan ship's forward shields had failed, and the Klingon disruptors found their mark once more, this time scraping across the hull of the enemy ship.

"The Romulan ship has been disabled," the weapons officer said, reading his console. "Their weapons and shields are off-line. Life support estimated to fail in less than five minutes."

"Location of the remaining Romulan warships," Torlek said, not yet impressed with the victory.

"13000 kelicams, and closing," the tactical officer replied.

"What ships are they?"

The science officer immediately worked his console, transferring the data to Torlek's console. "Ahhh," Torlek said, satisfied, "the _War Eagle_ dreadnought and _Imperial Hawk_ battleship. True tests of my warrior's mettle." Torlek had heard of the _Imperial Hawk_ battleship. The ship carried a grand total of twelve disruptor banks, four heavy plasma torpedoes, and four medium torpedoes. The dreadnought was equiped with eleven disruptor banks, three heavy torpedo launchers, and two medium torpedoes. Of the two, the battleship may be a difficult task to take care of, especially with its extensive shield grid.

Torlek sat in his chair, determined to finish this simulation and serve General Chang for his planned attacks in the Sol system. The heart of the Federation. He looked to the ceiling of his ship briefly, and barked in Klingon. "_Qa'M._" At Torlek's command, a gunnery scope slowly descended to the young Klingon's chair. The ends of the scope clanked on the back of the chair. "Transfer forward primary and secondary weapons control to my chair."

The weapons officer nodded and did what he was told. "Transferred." Locked on the target of the Romulan dreadnought, Torlek fired on the smaller of the Romulan ships. Torpedoes ripped into the hull, and the shields flared as their crew attempted to repair their ship. "Their shields are down to fifty-one percent," the tactical officer reported. "Their warp drive has been heavily damaged."

"Charge the AMFP," Torlek said. "Fire on my command."

The weapons officer worked his console. "Antimatter Field Projector charged and ready," he said.

"Closing to 3600 kelicams," the tactical officer reported.

"Stand by."

"3400 kelicams."

"Stand by."

"3200 kelicams."

"_BaH_!"

The dreadnought unleashed the deadly weapon with accurate percision. The Romulan vessel's hull blew apart from the blast of the powerful antimatter weapon. Whatever was left of the shields were gone now, as the Romulan's hull now leaked with plasma. Energy crackled to life over the hull and the ship finally exploded.

"Sir, our escorts have successfully disabled the Romulan battleship. They report that the threat of the Federation-Romulan fleet has ended. All enemy ships are either destroyed or disabled."

"Order our escorts to cloak and proceed back to _Qo'noS_."

"Right away, sir."

"End program," Chang said. The holographic program ended and returned to the solid brown of a deck. The general smiled and walked toward Torlek and D'ran. "Most impressive, cadets."

"Thank you, sir," Torlek and D'ran said in unison.

"As I promised, you will both serve under me and Thok Mak for several incursions against the Federation."

Thok Mak stood next to Chang, reading from a data pad. "We have sent three warships just outside of the Federation Neutral Zone to disable the sensor probes along the border. Three Federation ships engaged our ships, and the Federation is in chaos as to what is happening."

"You Torlek, and you D'ran, are to serve in my and Thok Mak's attack fleets, as we strike the Federation and crush them! You have rightfully earned the commands of a _voDleH_ battlecruiser and a _Suvwl' QeH_ command cruiser."

"Are these your orders we are to follow, or Chancellor Gorkon's?" Torlek asked.

At that, Chang stopped and looked to Torlek. The young Klingon had a point. He wanted to serve under Chang, but he needed to know if he was following Chang's orders or Gorkon's orders as Chancellor.

"We both issued the order," Chang said. "The chancellor feels with this scurmish against the Federation, it will bring them to their knees. We will demand their immeidate and unconditional surrender."

"We will follow yours and the Chancellor's request," D'ran replied without hesitation.

"Good. Then prepare yourselves. We leave within the hour."

Torlek and D'ran nodded and briskly walked out of the holographic room. Chang and Thok Mak remained, both Klingons studying one another. "Are you worried?" Chang asked.

"No. Good journey my friend."

"Oh, you will be coming with me."

"What?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Don't be. I am to command the _Yejquv Ghop _in orbit around _Qo'noS_. My attack squadron of _QuD_'s, _B'Rel_'s and _K'Tinga_'s will flank me, while you take the _DraQ'Du _and a _B'Rel_, _K'Tinga_, and _PiH_ attack squadron. Both Torlek and D'ran will be in one of the attack squadrons."

Thok Mak nodded and he and Chang headed out, preparing for the showdown against the Federation.

Commander Thok Mak waited for D'ran in the Mess Hall. Or at least, it looked like a mess hall. Several officers and civilians, all Klingon, drank bloodwine and ate _gagH_ as they waited their assignments. Some were not selected for the incursions against the Federation. Others had to try and impress their superiors with their scores in the simulator. But for D'ran and Torlek, his training captain, as well as close friend and bunkmate, they had impressed both Thok Mak and Chang.

"D'ran!" Thok Mak called. "Are you prepared for the mission?"

"Yes, Commander Thok Mak," D'ran replied.

"Await with my fleet near Starbase K-16."

D'ran nodded and left the dining hall. 

"Thok Mak to _DraQ'Du_."

"_Yes, Commander Thok Mak_," the transporter chief replied.

"One to beam aboard."

Thok Mak was engulfed in reddish-orange light and then found himself on the transporter pad of his ship. The commander walked briskly off the pad and through the doors. The crew in the corridor saluted Thok Mak as he saluted back. His posture and mood showed how serious and dedicated he was to commanding a warship, and this crew knew that. He sat down in his command chair and waited for Chang.

General Chang met Gorkon for the second time today.

"General," the chancellor said, glancing at Chang. "Are you heading out?"

"Yes, " Chang replied. He walked into the light so Gorkon could see him better. Standing to Gorkon's right was Azetbur, dressed elegantly in proper Klingon ambassadorial regel.

"She really is quite lovely, isn't she?" Gorkon asked.

"Yes." Chang's eye glanced at Azetbur. "She is so much like you."

"Thank you for the compliment, General," Azetbur replied, smiling warmly.

"Well. I must be off." Chang withdrew his communicator and spoke into it. "_DaH maCheyagH._" And with that, Chang was gone.

"Where is he headed?" Azetbur asked.

"We are at war with the Federation, my daughter," Gorkon replied. "Two ships entered our space without authorization."

"And because of that petty entrance of our space, we have declared war on them?!"

"Azetbur. When I am gone, and you are chancellor, you will have to make hard decisions. And if making peace with the Federation is your wish—"

"Father, you know it isn't. You know as well as I what they did to mother. Your _par machi_."

Gorkon smiled at his daughter. He understood what she was saying completely and supported her words. "The only way we will make peace with the Federation is when Praxis leaves the heavens," he said heatedly.

Klingon Starbase _Tr'iqDaH_

Archer System

Chang was now on board his ship.

The general walked briskly onto the bridge and took the center chair, awaiting a hail from Thok Mak. In a matter of moments, it came. "Sir," the communications officer said. "We are being hailed by Commander Thok Mak."

"Open channel."

The view screen changed to show Thok Mak smiling at Chang. "Glory be with us, and to our crew on our mission, General. _Qapla_!"

"_Qapla_!" Chang replied. Then he looked to his helm officer. "Helmsman, set a course to the Federation border. Maximum warp."

"Course laid in, sir."

"Execute."


	8. Arriving Too Late

****

CHAPTER FIVE

Arriving Too Late

Traveling at warp factor five, a pretty safe speed, the _Lexington_ would arrive in the Archer system in three point one hours. The bridge was a bit tense, having never journeyed into Klingon space before. Forester remembered back during his final mission as a cadet at Starfleet Academy. David was given temporary command of the _Enterprise_, and he responded to a distress call from Commander Vor, military commander in charge of a relief planet in the Kurat system. The planet was under attack by the Mechlanti, and with Vor's permission, the _Enterprise_ was granted entrance through the Neutral Zone. With clever planning and thinking, Forester and his crew managed to drive away the Mechlanti ship, without destroying it; and thus, did not involve them in the growing tensions between the Klingon Empire and the Federation.

That had been one year ago, just before Forester's promotion to captain. Now, the youth had a command of his own, the _Lexington_. He was priviledged to serve as the new class ship's captain. Not thinking on the past, David tapped the arms of his command chair, as he waited for something. "I am detecting a faint impulse trail in a synchronous orbit around Archer IV," Sturek said from his station.

Klingon Starbase _Tr'qDuu_

Six Hundred Thirty Thousand Kelicams from the Archer Nebula

Archer Defense Strike Fleet

The message was being reviewed.

The Klingon officers on duty at the starbase responded to the message, and the ships that were the nearest to the station were ready. These ships were part of the Archer Strike Fleet, the commanding officers of the fleet: General Chang and Commander Thok Mak themselves. Torlek and D'ran had accepted command of their new ships, and were a part of the fleet as well. "General," the tactical officer called from his station. "A Federation ship has entered the system."

__

As I had suspected, Chang thought to himself. Had the situation been reversed, and it was _he_ who was responding to a distress call, he would do the same. But he would have something before entering. "Did they enter with authorization?"

"No, sir. They are responding to the automated distress call from the Federation starship we left disabled days ago."

Chang nodded absently. He remembered clearly back in 2285, where he led an attack in the Dante system, where a Federation convoy was leaving after a mission of their own. The Federation starship _Essex_ had led the convoy, not knowing that the Klingons were present. The commander of the _Essex_ was a human Starfleet captain: Allen Forester.

Chang wondered if the commander of the ship that now violated the Archer system was some brash, arrogant captain or some recent graduate from Starfleet Academy. Either way, it would be a test of his mettle as a warrior. The data on the ship had yet to return, but it would in due time.

"Stand by to deploy the fleet," Chang said. "Open a two-way channel to the _G'iDah_ and _P'Triru_."

"Commanders Torlek and D'ran on viewer, General."

"Torlek, D'ran, you two were honorable captains in the Academy, but the time has come that you will engage the Federation. Take a four wing _QuD_ destroyer squadron to engage the Federation starship."

"_We shall, General,_" D'ran replied, cutting his transmission. Only Torlek remained, as the hum of a cloaking device came on the speakers. D'ran's fleet had cloaked and were patiently waiting for Torlek.

"_General, what about you and Commander Thok Mak?_" Torlek asked.

"There are two Federation starships monitoring the Archer border. Thok Mak and I will handle them."

"_Of course, General_."

"Qapla!"

The view screen went back to the starry backdrop in space and other Klingon warships. Torlek's ships immediately cloaked and warped away, leaving Chang's and Thok Mak's combined fleet. The general was not one to dwell on the past, as he was always looking forward to the future. No matter what transpired, the future would always be something Chang would have on his mind.

The communciations officer complied at once, and he spoke again. "The dispatched attack wings will reach the Federation ship in twelve minutes."

"Communications, inform Thok Mak's fleet to engage the Federation ships at the border."

"Right away, sir."

"Lay in a course for the border, maximum warp."

"Course plotted."

"Execute."

* * * * * *

"Long range sensors detect a faint impulse trail," Akton reported.

"Any idea as to its origin?" Forester asked.

"Unknown at this distance," Sturek answered working at his science station. "Although, it may be Federation." The _Lexington_ continued through the Archer system. Deep in this system, a Federation starship was here, almost powerless and an automated distress call that was days old was repeating over and over.

Since entering the system, the ship had not been detected by Klingon warships. Forester ran his hands along the railing and then felt a slight vibration. "How far into the system is the ship, Corin?" David asked.

"Five parsecs away, Captain," Corin answered. "But we still don't—" Before Geoff could finish, his console beeped. "Captain, I'm picking up signs of duranium in orbit around Archer IV." Corin quickly worked his console and on the view screen, a small speck was shown orbiting the planet.

"Magnify," Forester commanded. Corin nodded and worked again. On the screen, a small square entrapped the image and extended outward. M'Giia turned from her station and almost gasped at the sight on the view screen. The image showed a charred duranium hull and scarred breaches.

Other bridge officers gasped silently as they looked at the view screen. Sturek looked to the view screen as well but did not gasp. With his clear Vulcan eyes, he managed to see the registry of the craft floating aimlessly in orbit around Archer IV. "NX-five.... six.... two.... eight.... _USS Yamato._"

Corin looked at the view screen stunned, watching as the powerless _Yamato_ list slowly in orbit around Archer IV. "We're too late," he said silently.

"M'Giia, any signs of survivors?" Forester asked.

M'Giia worked on her console, as sadness overcame her. She shook her head and faced her captain. "None, sir," she answered.

"Sensor records confirm that the automated distress call was sent by the _Yamato_, Captain," Sturek voiced.

Forester tapped a button on his chair which opened a line to engineering. "Forester to Engineering."

"_Brady here._"

"Robin, we've achieved orbit around Archer IV and found the _Yamato_ adrift," Forester spoke, watching the view screen. "Prepare an engineering team, we're going to try and salvage the ship."

"Captain," Sturek spoke, looking up from his station. "Long range sensors detecting massive energy surges entering the system."

"Cloaking devices?" Forester questioned.

"Possibly. They will enter the vicinty in four point three hours."

"Robin, you have four hours to restore life support and main power to the _Yamato_," Forester spoke. "A cloaked fleet is on its way here."

"_Understood, Captain. We'll be done in two. Brady out._"

* * * * * *

In engineering, Brady and several of his engineers worked at the Main Situation console. Andrews was also with him as other engineers gathered their tricorders and other instruments needed for the salvage operation. "Beta shift, join me in transporter room two," Brady commanded, starting out of engineering. "Barcswood, you're in command until I get back. All right, let's go."

Robin and Beta shift left for the transporter room.

Beta shift stood at attention and materialized onto the badly damaged bridge of the _Yamato_. Fires crackled from badly damaged consoles. Circuits and wires crackled with sparks and console monitors showed snowy white, indicating it was either off-line or well beyond repair. Robin looked around and saw various bodies slumped over consoles.

"They're all dead," Andrews said without compassion.

"We have four hours to try and salvage this ship," Brady spoke.

Immediately, Brady's engineers started to work on the ship. Andrews walked over to a nearby Jeffries tube. Going down the twisting corridors without an operational turbolift was going to take at least a good hour, if not that. Other engineers roamed the bridge and waited patiently for Andrews' signal to commence with restoring main power.

Thirty minutes later, Andrews and two other engineers arrived in main engineering. The whole area was lit dimly. More circuits and wires sparked, as more consoles snowed static. Other stations were just blank. Andrews walked over to a station which went on and off, indicating there was still some power left. Shannon and another engineer immediately set to repairing the internal system. She took out her communicator, hearing it emit a chirp. "Andrews to Brady."

"_Brady here._"

"The entire warp system is shot. It'll take a good four hours to repair."

"_We don't have four hours._"

"I'll try and speed up our work."

"_All right. Have you found anything we can work with?_"

"Negative, sir. The secondary warp core is completely off-line."

"_Which means that they could have only managed one-half impulse._"

The bridge crew worked on restoring primary power from the barely functioning tactical console, which rained sparks. As Robin worked the station, he almost tripped over a slow breathing Starfleet officer. He yelped and quickly turned the body over to face him. "You.... you're Starfleet?" the man asked hoarsely.

"Yes, sir," Brady answered. "Chief Engineer Robin Brady of the _Lexington_."

"Captain Lyle Parker," Parker replied. "Commanding officer of the _Yamato_."

"Who attacked you, Captain?"

"Klingons.... They have several new ships.... a squadron of larger Birds-of-Prey.... and heavy battlecruisers.... and one battleship.... They used.... weapons which broke through our shields easily...."

David Forester was getting impatient. He drummed his fingers on his command chair, waiting for a report from Brady and his engineering team. It had been three hours already since he had sent them over to the disabled _Yamato_. On the view screen, the mighty ship was no longer in an erratic orbit, nor was it listing out of control.

Before he could open a channel to the away team, the bridge suddenly shook. It was a boom but well off target. Then another one. This slight rattle was close. "We're being hailed, Captain," M'Giia said from her station. "Audio only."

__

"Federation starship,_"_ a Klingon voice growled. _"Leave the Archer system immediately, or be fired upon. This is your only warning."_ The Klingon had cut the line before Forester could respond.

"That's all, sir."

Forester sat in his chair uneasily. He knew that it was a mistake entering the Archer system. But his duty, his sworn oath he made when he accepted the captaincy, and the oath he made to Starfleet, made him decide his actions. As well as his heart, mind, and soul. He knew he could not let the _Yamato_ fall into Klingon hands. "Jana, what's the location of the _Okinawa _and _Ulysses_?"

"Still keeping position outside the border."

"And the origin of the Klingon message?"

"Bearing three-two three mark six five, " M'Giia replied. "Distance: three hundred thousand kilometers."

__

They're close, Forester thought to himself. He swiveled in his chair and stood, studying the tactical diagram of his ship. He paced for a moment and stared out of the view screen, where Klingon warships would undoubtedly decloak and attack the _Lexington_. But if Forester played it smart, his ship would be escorted out of the system.

"Continue assessing to the _Yamato_," Forester said. "Inform Brady's team that we're out of time." The bridge set out the tasks as the bridge lighting changed from clear to red. Forester sat back in his seat and swiveled to face the view screen.

"Battle stations."


	9. A Call to Battle

CHAPTER SIX

__

A Call to Battle

Four hours and two minutes later, Brady and his engineering team finished whatever repairs to the disabled _Yamato_. Robin's communicator chirped as he finished patching down a ruptured conduit on an emergency tactical console. The station beyond the captain's chair was the main tactical station, and it was already repaired. Brady's communicator chirped again.

Robin keyed in several commands on the console, and the bridge lighting was activated. "Brady here," the engineer replied, letting out a slight groan.

"_Robin, your time's up_," M'Giia prompted, trying to sound calm. "_A Klingon attack fleet is on the way here. They'll be within weapons range in less than forty-five minutes._"

"My team's just finished with repairs," Robin replied. "We've also got a passenger: one Captain Lyle Parker. We'll need a skeleton crew to assist in commanding the ship. Request permission to use some of my staff."

"_Granted_," Forester answered. In less than several minutes, seven columns of blue light blossomed onto the bridge. Three officers were _Lexington_ bridge members, while four were part of Brady's engineering staff.

Robin walked over to the seven of them, holding an engineering PADD in his hand. "I'm sure you have been appraised of the current situation," he said, sounding calm and commanding. When they nodded, understanding, Robin continued with the briefing. "I want my engineering staff in engineering, and the bridge staff here." He turned and faced his Beta shift, who were emerging from the functional turbolift.

"Sir," Robin added, addressing Captain Parker. "Your crew is in place. I'm needed on the _Lexington_." Parker nodded as Brady took out his communicator. "Brady to _Lexington_. Five to beam up."

Robin Brady and Beta shift were beamed back to the _Lexington_ in seconds.

By the time Beta shift returned to the _Lexington_, the first official attack came.

The bridge jolted, but surprisingly, the shields still held from the impact. The bridge shook again, this time the impact thundrous. "Klingon Bird-of-Prey at bearing 021, mark 050," Jana reported, as the bridge continuing to shake.

Forester steadied himself as he watched the Bird-of-Prey sail by, letting fly a volley of disruptor fire. The shields once again flashed, as they held under the attack. The small cruiser was not much to worry about, especially considering how weakly shielded it was. One thing that was a worry about the ship was its speed and cloaking device. Once either the cloaking device or warp drive were was disabled, then the ship might be easier to destroy.

"How many total ships?" David asked, as the bridge shook again. Forester grabbed hold of the railing to steady himself.

Corin keyed in several commands on his console. On the screen, multiple red specks showed up. "Twelve Birds-of-Prey, twenty D-7A battlecruisers, ten destroyers, and four ships of an unknown class," he reported. "All of them targeting us."

The bridge shook from the blast of a photon torpedo. The ship reeled hard, as the shields once again obsorbed the impact. What Forester did not count on was another torpedo and disruptor bolts firing at the same time where the previous torpedo had hit. The bridge shook hard now, as one of the consoles' began to leak out smoke. "Shields down to seventy-three percent," Jana reported.

"Target the lead Bird-of-Prey's cloaking device," Forester commanded, as the bridge continued to shake. "Fire on my command."

Corin nodded and worked his console. The weapons came online in a second. "Photon torpedoes and forward phaser banks ready."

Forester waited until the Bird-of-Prey came into view on the screen. The Klingon ship began to fire its photon torpedo, but Jana anticipated the maneuver and flew the ship into an arc, avoiding the incoming torpedo. "Fire," Forester said.

The _Lexington_ let loose a volley of photon torpedoes and two powerful phaser blasts to the Bird-of-Prey. The weapons found their mark, as they overloaded the Klingon ship's forward shields. The Federation ship fired her phasers again into the now non-existent forward shields of the Klingon ship, and in less than a minute, the ship was destroyed.

Corin repeated the same tactic for another Bird-of-Prey as the Klingon ship tried to cloak and attack again. Corin's reputation as firing the fastest phasers and torpedoes was well-deserved and quite true. The second Bird's port nacelle blew off immediately after a photon torpedo had found its mark. The phasers destroyed the ship instantaneously.

"We have an opening," Forester called out. "Engage warp drive." The bridge shook again, this blast squarely knocking some of the bridge crew off their feet. Sparks flew from the Engineering console. The bridge darkened slightly, but the lighting returned.

"Warp drive offline!" Corin reported.

"Hull breach on deck 17!" Akton chimed in.

"Do we have impulse?" Forester asked.

"Yes, sir," Corin answered.

Forester nodded. At least they had impulse, otherwise they would be adrift. "Three-quarter impulse," he said without thinking about the possible consquences. "Maximum warp once we've cleared the Archer system." The remaining Klingon ships continued their relentless attack on the _Lexington_. As the ship tried to outrun the warships, one of them fired their disruptors, clearly targeting the _Lexington's_ warp engines. The other warships gave chase to the Federation ship and targeted other key systems of the ship.


	10. Two Against a Fleet

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

Two Against a Fleet

The _Yamato_ had come under attack once again.

The powerful starship, under Lyle Parker's command, was not up to one hundred percent efficiency, but eighty percent was better than none. The skeleton crew from the _Lexington_ was doing their job, following Parker's orders. The ship jolted hard, but the shields held under the impact. "One Klingon destroyer coming about, charging weapons," Ensign Watson said from the tactical station.

"Charge forward phaser banks," Parker commanded. "Target the lead ship's secondary weapons systems." The destroyer came into view, but before Lyle could issue the order to fire, it cloaked and moved off. In its place, a photon torpedo aimed point blank was fired into the forward shields.

The bridge shook hard from the impact as the view screen pulsed green with rapid disruptor fire. "**SHIELDS DOWN TO 50%!**" Lieutenant Whitehawk cried out. The engineering station exploded in a rain of sparks, going offline from the powerful impact.

* * * * * *

General Chang watched with great interest as the _Lexington_ banked and engage its impulse engines. Two of his Birds-of-Prey were destroyed, but he smiled privately, as three _QuD_ destroyers filled in the empty gaps where the small cruisers were. The destroyers were not that easily destroyed, and one of them broke formation to join the _K'Tinga _and _B'Rel _dispatch squadron.

Chang continued to watch as the _destroyers_ lashed out with its four disruptor banks and when there was an opening in the Federation ship's shields, a photon torpedo. Small shards of the ship's hull blew off upon impact. There was a scorch mark on the engineering hull, as the Federation ship continued to limp its way out of the Archer system.

* * * * * *

The _Lexington_ bridge was a study of battle damage. Several screens on various consoles showed snowy static, and even more consoles were heavily damaged and offline. The ship was still exchanging fire with the pursuing Klingon ships. With warp drive offline, it was going to take increasingly longer to clear the Archer system. In space, the warp engines were streaming with smoke, as the ship continued on its exit course, though at impulse speeds. Another photon torpedo blast hit the ship, the impact so crashing, it sounded like thunder. "Shields at sixty percent!" Jana cried out. "One of the battlecruiser's is cloaking!"

"Switching targeting to manual," Corin said. Geoff keyed in the manual targeting sequences on his console, but before his hands could reach it to execute the command, another blast hit the bridge. Corin flew back from his console, groaning in sharp pain as the console now rained sparks.

"**CORIN!**" Jana cried out, fearing what had happened to Geoff. The violent shaking of the bridge continued as the lights dimmed again. The Klingons were targetting almost all of the key elements of the _Lexington_: warp drive, weapons, and sensors. Weapons were hit hard when Corin went down, but they did not go offline.

Forester pressed the comm button on his chair, which opened a channel to Sickbay. "Medical emergency to the bridge!" he ordered, as the shaking of the bridge stopped temporarily. He looked to Jana, who was helping Geoff to his feet. "How is he?"

"I'm better than a failing warp core," Corin replied jokingly.

"Report to sickbay, at once."

Corin nodded as a crewman helped him walk into the turbolift and down to sickbay. The bridge shook again as the Klingon ships showed no sign of letting up their attacks. At Corin's console, a relief officer worked, ready to do what was needed. The disruptor blasts and torpedoes continued to strike at the _Lexington_ as the ship's engines groaned.

"Shields at thirty percent and collapsing!" Jana cried out.

"How long until we've cleared the Archer system?" Forester asked.

"Thirty minutes, sir."

The bridge shook again, this time so violently, five consoles exploded at once, and the bridge lighting dimmed. The lighting returned two minutes later as emergency crew members rushed to the blown out consoles. "_Engineering to Bridge!_" Brady called, amidst the chaos building within main engineering and the rest of the ship.

"Go ahead, Robin!" Forester replied, wiping the sweat from his brow as the bridge continue to shake.

__

"We've lost warp drive, sir!" Brady screamed, working with another officer assessing the damage reports still coming in. "_The Klingons are pounding us to near oblivion!"_

Before Forester could reply, another powerful jolt rocked the ship. There was an explosion in Engineering, and David heard a hiss as engineers screamed in the room, trying to assess the problem. Then Robin's voice came back on, his tone panicked and worried as he worked frantically and futilly at his console. _"We have a coolant leak down here! I'll try and get the ejection systems operational, but right now they're offline due to the damaged warp drive!"_

Pink smoke billowed through a ruptured conduit near the engine core. Brady worked frantically to try and seal the leak but with the Klingons firing relentlessly, tearing into the _Lexington's_ shields, getting access to try and slow the breach was going to be next to impossible. But Robin was not just any grad from the Academy. He was one of the best in the Fleet next to Montgomery Scott, who was the youth's role model.

Robin held his breath and quickly rushed into the spewing smoke as other officers rushed out of the area. His lungs and chest ached as he worked at an auxilary console. He felt the smoke as if it was acid eating into his skin. His eyes stung in pain as he worked the console. _Come on, come on!_ he said to himself, hoping the smoke would clear. There was a whistling-like roar sound, as the smoke began to dissipate.

Brady coughed heavily and made his way out of the warp core area. He breathed hard and worked at the main console. He opened a channel to the bridge, hoping they were making out better than down here. "Brady to Bridge," he said, his throat raw and sore.

"_Go ahead, Robin_," Forester's command voice answered, as more chaos and disorder filled the comm.

"I've sealed the warp core, but there's no telling when we may lose it again."

"_Status of the warp drive?_"

"I can give you warp four, at best."

The bridge shook again, this jolt so violent that the console exploded into multi-colored sparks and threw Sturek and the relief officer to the deck. Behind them, another console blew out, throwing the officer to the deck where a piece of debris had slit his neck. He was dead when he fell. "Set course, heading 39 mark 41," Forester commanded.

On the bridge of the _Yejquv Ghop_, General Chang watched the view screen with great interest. The Federation starship that violated the Archer system was being dispatched. The threat would soon be over. On the view screen, the starship's shields continued to fluctuate as the Klingon ships weapons found their mark. The _Lexington's_ aft shields englobed the aft portion of the ship, but a photon torpedo pierced through the weakened section.

Then Chang saw the ship bank to port, indicating a new course. Slowly, the ship travelled to another area. The general watched on as a _VodLeh_ battlecruiser and three Birds-of-Prey intercept the _Lexington_. A photon torpedo aimed straight toward the aft section of the Federation ship, impacted the shuttle deck, 

"Their shields are down in their aft quarter," Chang spoke. He smiled and issued his order. "Close in on their aft quarter."

In space, the massive Klingon battleship and its attack squadron turned aft, and with one blast from its mighty assault phaser.fired at the _Lexington_, disabled the Federation starship. The target was the port warp nacelle and under the stress of the failing shields, it did not stand a chance. The nacelle grew violently red, and then flared. The nacelle twisted and finally gave way.

The _Lexington_ was now adrift. With no warp drive, propulsion was impossible. They still had impulse, but if the crew needed power for warp, they needed to divert power from almost all key systems. And all of the key systems had been been disabled beyond repair for the Federation ship.

"Dispatch four squads of marines to board their ship."


	11. Back to Basics

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

Back to Basics

The _Lexington_ bridge was now enveloped in smoke and fire. Consoles and stations were offline and it was taking every remaining ounce of power just to get the stations working. "_Engineering to Bridge_," Robin said, his voice exhausted. "_I can't get the warp core or ejection systems online, the systems have been heavily damaged. There's nothing I can do._"

Then a new alarm blared over the ship. The ship changed from red alert, to blue alert, as the klaxon sounded repeatedly. _Intruder alert, intruder alert,_ the computer announced. _Location decks twelve through nineteen, section twenty-one beta. Intruder alert, location decks two through ten._

"Dispatch marines on all decks!" Forester commanded, as the bridge continued to shake. Then the computer's voice came on again. _Intruders located on deck one section fifteen gamma. Force fields offline. Power to emergency force fields compromised._

The bridge stopped shaking, and Forester walked over to a barely functional console. It was a tactical console, its screen flashing on and off. He keyed in several commands as well as his authorization code and the screen turned blue and white, showing a ship schematic. _Self-destruct authorization required,_ the computer droned.

M'Giia turned from her station, a flush of anguish on her face. Forester ignored her skeptical look for a moment and focused on the screen. "Computer, this is Captain Forester authorization Forester, two-seven, gamma three."

__

Identity confirmed.

"Begin self-destruct sequence."

__

Enter command authorization for self-destruct.

"Destruct sequence one, code one, one A."

The computer beeped and Sturek stood from his station, walking over to the tactical console to key in his authorization code. "Computer, this is Commander Sturek science officer. Begin destruct sequence, code one, one-A, two-B."

The computer beeped, accepting Sturek's authorization code. Then M'Giia walked over to the console to complete the cycle. She sighed heavily and put in her code. "Computer, this is Lieutenant-Commander Vanda M'Giia communications officer. Begin destruct sequence, code one-B, two-B, three."

__

Destruct sequence and codes accepted. Awaiting final authorization code for self-destruct.

Forester turned and saw that the bridge was in shambles. The _Lexington_ was a strong ship, but after several volleys with the Klingon ships, her defenses were weakening. Her shields were on the verge of total collapse, warp drive was inoperable, and weapons were severely damaged. This was the only alternative. "Code zero, zero, zero, destruct zero."

Suddenly, the bridge jolted heavily, and the bridge was now enveloped in total darkness. The console exploded in front of M'Giia and she fell to the deck, dazed. "M'GIIA!" Forester cried out, watching his friend fall to the floor. The lights went out once again, and the emergency tactial station rained sparks. The screen was now snowy white. Blank. Offline.

__

Self-destruct systems offline. Warp core breach in seven minutes thirty-five seconds, the computer said.

The bridge lighting returned after about two minutes, and the hum of a transporter device took into effect. It was a reddish-orange glow, and Forester knew that meant one thing: Klingons. David turned to the transporter sound and Jana was the first to react. She managed to back hand one of the Klingons and make a run for the turbolift. Then, Forester saw a weapon being immediately fired at his friend. "NO!" he called out, as he saw Jana slump down to the floor, just as the turbolift doors opened.

Ten Federation marines immediately barged onto the bridge, taking down two of the twenty Klingons that had captured the bridge. But they were disposed one by one as two Klingons attacked two marines. The Klingon commanding officer aimed his disruptor at the leader of the marines and fired, but missed as the Federation vaulted under the railing, just barely.

Forester and his crew reacted quickly, trying to help the remaining marines, but the marines were vastly outnumbered. The commander of the marines and his best man were all that remained of the ten man squad on the bridge, and the commander was killed after one of the Klingons' knocked him out with a _bat'telh_. The bridge was littered with dead marine bodies and two dead Klingons.

Forester walked over to the turbolift to help Jana, but his path was blocked. "She's injured!" he said. "I have to help her!" The Klingon grunted and allowed him to pass, but his disruptor was still in his hand.

Forester walked up and helped Jana up to her feet. There was another Klingon standing beside him. The bridge had been captured, and Klingons were everywhere. "What do you want?" he asked.

The Klingon did not respond; instead, he back-handed Forester, sending him to his feet. A disruptor was aimed at his head as he stood slowly, about to reach for his phaser. Then the Klingon swatted his arm away, and brought him up to his feet. The Klingon shifted his weight on Forester's left side, and started to break his arm. The sound of the human's bones cracking amused the Klingon. "STOP!" Jana cried out.

With his disruptor still in hand, the Klingon officer stopped his attempt at breaking Forester's arm. He grunted as the other officer walked past them. "Are you all right, David?" Jana asked.

The Klingon's communicator beeped. _"Commander Thok Mak. We have captured engineering."_

"Well done, well done. The bridge has been captured with little resistance." He smiled mischiefously at Forester, as a Klingon walked toward the communications station. "Open a channel to General Chang."

"Channel open."

The view screen showed the image of four Klingon ships, three _D-7_s and the _Yejquv Ghop_, surrounding the _Lexington's_ aft quarter. Then the smiling face of General Chang came onto the view screen. "General, the Federation ship has been disabled. Our boarding parties encountered little resistance."

__

"Well done, Thok Mak. Well done indeed." Then Chang drew his attention to Forester and his crew, but his voice was solely for Forester. _"I commend you on your bravery, Captain Forester. But you should have heeded our warning."_

"I demand an explanation for this attack!" Forester replied. "The Fleet will not--"

__

"You demand_?"_ Chang chuckled softly as he continued talking to Forester. He leaned forward on the view screen to emphasize what he was saying. _"You.... _demand_? My dear Captain, look around you. You are in no position to make demands. Thok Mak and I are your new commanding officers, and you and your crew will do what we ask, as we ask."_

"And if we don't?" Forester asked, trying to sound like a warrior. He remembered back when he reenacted a simulation similar to the events of 2282 with a madman named Khan. This madman was holding a warden hostage on his ship, and Forester devised a plan to rescue the warden. He remembered his exact tone and was using it now to speak to Chang. If we don't, what then; you'll execute my crew and me? That won't accomplish anything."

__

"I sense a warrior's heart inside of you, Forester. You're quite bold to say such words." Chang smiled and continued. _"I've heard them before."_ Before Forester could say anything, Chang beat him to it. _"Wasn't there someone close to you who died in the Dante System, Captain? Uncle Aron or Rallan. Ah! Uncle Allen. Captain of the _Essex. _I should let you know, I led the attack in that system."_

Forester yelled and tried to charge forward, trying to reach out to the view screen and punch Chang as if the General was near by and he could strangle him. A blur flashed behind him, as a _bat'tleh_ hit him in the back. David groaned in sharp pain as he fell to the floor. Surprisingly, the blade did not go all the way through his back. It was just enough of a blow to leave him breathless.

__

"Just before we leave for Federation space, we must unload the crew. Assess repairs to their warp drive, and lay in these corrdinates." Chang input several commands on his console, and Thok Mak waited for them.

"Yes, General." One of Thok Mak's officer's pushed his way toward the conn and helm console. The console was blinking on and off, but the Klingon officer managed to get it online. The officer turned and faced Thok Mak.

"Commander, the most speed we can achieve is warp four," the officer said.

__

"That will suffice," Chang replied. _"Have you received the corrdinates?"_

"The corrdinates have been received. Course laid in, sir."

"Execute."

The _Lexington's_ engines groaned slightly, as they sounded like they were going to fall apart.. The view screen shifted as the stars now started to turn into needles of light, as the ship now jumped to warp four.

It had been at least an hour since the battle in the Mempa system ended. Forester's bridge crew was being escorted to lower decks by the Klingon boarding party. They were taken down to the shuttle bay. When they arrived, they were greeted by Corin and Brady.

"David," Corin said, his voice almost eager. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Forester replied, his Klingon escort still walking with him. Then the Klingon officer shoved Forester's bridge crew into the crowded shuttlebay. "How's the remainder of the crew?"

"All of my staff is dead, sir," Robin said. "We should've seen them coming in Engineering, but they overtook us in minutes. They damaged sensors on that deck."

Then Corin noticed Forester helping Akton try to sit down. She was wounded, but not heavily. The disruptor had gouged her back, a sore spot developing quickly. But she was all right. Jana noticed Corin looking at her and she shook her head. "I'm all right," she said.

The crew began to assess their situation. After a moment's silence, Forester spoke after feeling the vibration of the ship. "Somehow, we've gone to warp," he said, "but not at warp seven." His hand felt the thrumming of the warp generators in Engineering. "Warp four."

"The Klingons must have routed power from impulse to warp," Robin replied.

Forester nodded, but he did not understand why they were still in Klingon space. "Sturek, just before we were attacked, were we near any planets, excluding Archer IV?"

"There was one planet deep in the Klingon frontier. But I was unsure as to its actual location."

"We need to get to a station, send out an emergency distress call," Forester said.

"And take back the ship," Robin replied.

The bridge was functioning once again, but the primary and secondary weapons remained offline. It would take time to repair them. Time was a luxury the Klingon boarding party had, and the entire _Lexington _crew did not have much. Commander Thok Mak sat in the captain's chair, looking out at the view screen, as their destination now loomed closer. "There," he pointed out to the planet that just came into view. "Slow to one-quarter impulse."

"Right away, sir," the helmsman replied. The Klingon officer's fingers corresponded with the order, and the _Lexington _dropped out of warp. The Klingons had arrived at their destination. Now all that remained was to punish the crew for their intursion of the Archer system.


	12. Receiving the Distress Call

****

CHAPTER NINE

Receiving the Distress Call

The _Enterprise_, under James T. Kirk's command, and the _Excelsior_, under Hikaru Sulu's command, arrived at the edge of the Klingon Neutral Zone where the _Ulysses_ and _Okinawa_ awaited the return the _Lexington_. It had been over twenty-one hours since the ship under Captain Forester's command entered the Neutral Zone. Kirk had been restless, waiting for the _Lexington_ to return. "Captain," Commander Uhura said from her communications station. "I'm picking up a distress call in the Neutral Zone."

"Can we respond to it?" Kirk asked, raising from his seat.

"No, sir. It's automated."

"On speakers."

Uhura nodded and the distress call filled the speakers of the _Enterprise_.

__

"To any Federation starship. This is Captain David Ross Forester of the Lexington_. We have been boarded by a Klingon raiding party. Our current location is the Mempa system, in the Klingon Neutral Zone. If any ship receives this, we require immediate assistance. Our weapons, shields, and sensors are offline. Warp is functional, but we're barely able to maintain warp five. Our last known whereabouts--"_ Then the sound of a phaser was heard and the message ended.

"That's all, sir."

Kirk nodded as he leaned on the comm. "What's the current location of the _Lexington_?"

"The _Lexington_ is currently leaving orbit of a Class-Y planetoid deep in the Klingon frontier," Captain Spock reported from his science station. "There are several Klingon ships flanking the _Lexington_ as well."

"How long until they arrive?" Kirk asked.

"They vill arrive in approximately twelve point five hours at maximum varp," Chekov reported from his station. "Keptin, one of the Klingon varships is a _qeylIs betleh_ class battleship. Ve have never seen that class ship before."

"How long until her weapons come online?"

"Twelve point one hours."

"Go to yellow alert. All hands to duty stations."

The Klingon ships and the battered _Lexington_ continued on its course toward the edge of the Federation Neutral Zone. Though the Klingons had the advantage with Chang's _qeylis betleh _battleship and Thok Mak's _Suvwl' QeH_ command crusier as well as the numbers in their fleets, they did not wish to enter the Federation border. At least not while decloaked.

The _Lexington_ was now flanked by three _K'Tinga_ cruisers as three Birds-of-Prey flanked them, while a _pIH_ science frigate took fore, and in front of them were Thok Mak and Changs' ships. On the bridge of the _DraQ'Du_, Thok Mak watched as the Federation starship he and Chang had captured proved to be quite a prize. And sending the crew to Rura Penthe was even better.

"Open a channel to the _D'taga_," Thok Mak commanded.

"Channel open, sir," the communications officer replied.

"We are arriving at the Federation border. I am ordering all ships except the _DraQ'Du_ and the _Yejquv Ghop_ to cloak and prepare to enter Federation space. Boost your sensors and jam their satelite network."

__

"At once, Commander."

Two Birds-of-Prey broke formation and engaged their cloaking devices, as did the science firgate. The ships headed for the Federation border at maximum warp, and all Thok Mak and Chang had to do was sit and wait until the listening posts sensors were jammed.

Outside of Federation space and nine hundred eighty million kilometers out from the Klingon Neutral Zone, the _Enterprise_, _Excelsior_, _Ulysses_, and _Okinawa_ waited for the possible invasion by the Klingon fleet. Kirk knew, as did Sulu, Cross, and Riley, that before the Klingon ships could cross the border, they had to get past the defense grid. Several defense satelites were set up in place around the Neutral Zone, and it was next to impossible to isolate just one of them.

__

Enterprise, _Excelsior_, _Ulysses_, and _Okinawa_ remained at their place, awaiting the Klingon fleet. That was all they could do. Wait. It had been thirty-one hours since the _Lexington_ sent out an emergency distress call to the nearest starship for assistance. Unlike the _Freedom_ and _Independence_ that were destroyed in the Neutral Zone, the _Lexington_ was surprisingly spared. Though her condition when she arrived at the border would say otherwise.

The Birds-of-Prey and the _pIH_ science frigate arrived at the edge of the Federation border. The ships remained under cloak as they did not wish to be detected. On the view screen, the Federation network of satelites. "The satelite defense grids have been disabled," the tactical officer said from his console.

"Open a channel to Commander Thok Mak." The view screen changed from the image of the satelite network to the image of Thok Mak. "The network has been disabled, sir, you are clear to proceed."

__

"Splendid. Remain under cloak until our arrival. Thok Mak out."

"Captain," Dimitri Valtane reported from his science station on the _Excelsior_. "I am detecting an unusual build-up in sensor activity along the border."

"Can you be more specific?" Sulu asked, raising from his chair.

"In a minute." Valtane keyed in several commands on his console and hit a button so that what he saw on his screen could also be seen on the view screen.

"That's the defense satelite network," Sulu said. On the view screen, he saw nothing. "But, what's--" Before he could finish, he noticed faintly a slight shimmering in the vaccum of space. "Magnify grid twenty-one, zeta."

Valtane pressed several buttons on his science board. _Computer enhancement_, the computer replied. On the view screen, the image showed the faint shimmering. Whatever it was, it was small. Sulu had to walk over to the view screen closer just to get a look at it.

"Captain," Janice Rand called from communications. "The satelite network is no longer transmitting."

"What?" Sulu asked, turning his attention to Rand. "That's not possible." Sulu looked to the view screen, showing the defense perimeter satelites. "Open a channel to the _Enterprise_." Rand nodded and Captain Kirk came on the screen. "Captain, the defense perimeter around the border has been disabled."

__

"We're tracking that as well, Excelsior. _It seems the Klingons are using a science cruiser to jam the defense networking."_

Sulu nodded as he looked over to his left at Valtane, who was gathering more information at his console. "The cloaked ship has been identified, Captain," Valtane said. He transferred his findings to Spock's console on the _Enterprise_. "Captain Spock, the ship you are viewing is a _pIH_ class science ship."

"_Suspicious_ class," Spock translated. He keyed in several commands on his station and the image on the view screen changed. "The defense network is scrambled," he reported. "If we do not assess repairs to the satelites around the border, the Klingons will attack, destroying the Neutral Zone."

Kirk nodded, understanding what his first officer was saying. "Uhura, open a channel to Admiral Rotherfort."

"Channel open, sir," Uhura said.

The view screen changed to show the face of Admiral Rotherfort, with Colonel West, the President's attche, beside him. _"We've been following the situation along the border, Captain,"_ he said uneasily. _"We should have been more prepared for the coming attack."_

"Admiral, how many ships can you send to defend the border?"

__

"I can have the Sacremento_ and _Missouri _at the border now. They should arrive within the hour. The _Ulysses_ was one of our best."_

"This isn't the time for grief, sir, not yet. We must enter the Neutral Zone and dispatch as many ships as we can."

__

"I don't wish to have my best captain and his ship captured in Klingon space."

"It won't come to that. You have my word."

Rotherfort nodded and continued. _"Very well. I will send as many ships as I can to fill in the ranks. The First and Third Fleet will rendezvous with _Enterprise _and _Excelsior_ at Starbase twenty-one near the Archer System."_

Kirk nodded, understanding his orders. He turned to face Uhura. "Open a channel to the _Excelsior._"

"Channel open," Uhura replied, turning to face Kirk.

"Hikaru, we've been ordered to rendezvous with the First and Third Fleet at Starbase twenty-one."

Sulu nodded. _"We have been monitoring the Klingons position," _he said. _"They are still at the edge of the border, still disabling the network._

"Which means we haven't much time until the entire network is down."

Sulu nodded again. _"I've already spoken to the captains of _Okinawa _and _Ulysses. _The Second Fleet will join them while we assess repairs to the defense satelite network."_

"We'd best be under way. With each passing hour, the network won't hold for long, and we'll have the entire Empire breathing down our throats."

__

"I'll go through the Beta Quadrant, scan for cloaked ships should they be out there."

"Be careful, Hikaru. _Enterprise_ will go perpendicular to your course."

__

"And you be careful as well, Jim. Excelsior _out."_

On the view screen, the powerful _Excelsior_ roared as she came about and engaged its warp drive. In a matter of moments, it was gone. Kirk sat back into his chair. "Red alert, all hands to battle stations." The crew responded instantly to their captain's orders as Lieutenant Hesley waited for Kirk to say his final order. "Warp eight. Engage."

The _Enterprise_ came about, its warp engines charging to a natural blue as her impulse and warp engines came alive. The stars began to change into long streams of light, as the starship's warp drive was fully charged. Then the ship was gone in a stream of blue light, traveling now at warp speeds.


	13. Disaster near Qo'noS

****

CHAPTER TEN

Disaster Near _Qo'noS_

Chancellor Gorkon and his daughter Azetbur were walking the streets of _Qo'noS_. It was a wonderful day, as a cool breeze came suddenly. It had been roughly five days since either had seen General Chang. Gorkon knew that war with the Federation would be costly on both sides, practically the Federation. He found a place to sit down as Azetbur looked around at the busy city district.

"Worried about the General, daughter?" Gorkon asked.

Azetbur looked to her father, slightly surprised at his question. "A little," she replied. "Though it is not the General I fear. It is his student, Torlek. I received a message from him saying that he, the General and Commander Thok Mak were leaving Rura Penthe for the Federation border."

"I received the same message," Gorkon replied. "It seems that a lone Federation starship entered the Archer system without authorization."

"They responded to a distress call from another Federation ship, but now--"

"Now, we have successfully captured the Federation ship, unloaded its crew at Rura Penthe, and as of right now, we are at war with the Federation." Gorkon stood up now and walked to where his daughter was.

"Where are we going, father?"

"To witness history." As Gorkon said that, there was a loud commotion nearing them. It was the sound of Klingons shouting angrily, trying to find someone. One of them ran and bumped into Azetbur.

"Forgive me, I'm trying to find the chancellor. It's important!"

"You've found him," Azetbur said, helpng the Klingon to his feet.

"Chancellor, we have to get you and your daughter safe. We have traitors among us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Praxis. There's some sort of thermal ionozation bomb somewhere on the moon."

"Call the Qo'noS Fleet back at once. We need them here to find the ship that managed to slip behind our defenses and do this."

On the _Uejquv Ghop_, General Chang and his attack squadron as well as Commander Thok Mak's attack squadron were engaged in battle with the Fourth Fleet. It was bloody scurmish, especially this close to the Klingon border. Chang's ship and Thok Mak's ship banked port and starboard, confusing the enemy, while their squadron engaged the light cruisers and cruiser wing from the Federation. Five Birds-of-Prey were destroyed quickly, but ten _Insurrection_ class destroyers filled in the gaps just like that.

Two _Akula_ destroyers engaged three _QuD_ destroyers. The Federation phasers found their mark on the Klingon ships, but the shields of the Klingon ships held. The destroyers cloaked as the _Akulas _fired their phasers at nothing. Two _K'Tinga_ followed after the Federation ships as the _QuD_ squadron decloaked and found other prey.

A _voDleH_ battlecruiser unleashed a photon torpedo with pin-point accuracy toward an _Excelsior_ class ship, whose defenses were collapsing greatly. The Federation ship was engaged in a deadly phaser fight while flanked by an _Avenger _class cruiser. The smaller craft broke formation too late, leaving the bigger ship vulnerable to the incoming torpedo.

The _Uejquv Ghop _and the _DraQ'Du_ now loomed closer to their goal. The satelite network was a diversion, leaving the true prize in this system unguarded, save for the attack shuttles and _Oberth_ science vessels orbiting the starbase. Chang rose his hand at Torlek, gesturing for him to fire at the starbase. As the photon torpedoes and disruptors found their mark, the starbases shields instinctively came online. The craft surrounding the starbase quickly engaged the Klingon ships, but were destroyed rather quickly.

The starbase unleashed a volley of phaser banks that laced out toward the Klingon ships that were attacking. Several ships broke off their attack from the Federation ships and joined the battleship & command cruiser in their attack on the starbase.

"General!" the communications officer cried out. "I am a receiving a communique from Chancellor Gorkon himself!"

__

Blast, Chang thought to himself. _He knows about the bomb on Praxis. But he doesn't know who placed it there._ Chang wiped the smug on his face and looked to the view screen. "On viewer."

On the view screen, Chancellor Gorkon's image was shown as well as Azetbur, dressed elegantly once again. _"Fellow warriors. Disaster has struck the very core of our beloved Empire. A bomb of unknown origin has somehow been detected on Praxis. I am calling a temporary cease fire so that our entire fleet will try and defuse the bomb. All Klingon ships, cease all attack on the Federation, and return to _Qo'noS._"_

The communication ended and the screen returned to the battlefield. Hundreds of Federation ships and their hulls were littered over space. The starbase's shields were failing and this system was so close to falling to the Klingons. "We should leave the system, sir," the helmsman reported. "If we don't obey the chancellor, he will have our heads."

"Is all of the _Lexington_ crew exiled on Rura Penthe?"

"Yes, sir."

Chang nodded. "At least one of our battles will do wonders," he said. "Plot a course for _Qo'noS_, maximum warp."

"Course laid in, sir."

"Execute."

The _Uejquv Ghop _and the _DraQ'Du_ with their attack squadrons banked hard to port, the Federation fleet destroyed save for the starbase. The massive Klingon ships warp engines hummed to life and then the ships engaged their warp drives. They were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Sir," Lieutenant Lojur called from his station.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Sulu asked.

"The Klingon ships have broken off their attacks. They received a message from _Kronos_, but I'm unable to decifier it."

Sulu nodded and rubbed his jaw. "Don't worry about it," he said. He looked to the view screen, which showed the wreckage of various Federation ships. He hoped that the _Enterprise_ was not among the ships in this portion of space.

"We're being hailed by the _Enterprise_," Rand said from communications.

"On screen." The view screen showed the image of Captain Kirk and the _Enterprise_ bridge. "Captain, I trust you heard about the cease fire."

__

"I have," Kirk replied, nodding._ "I trust your ship wasn't attacked?"_

"Not even scratched," Sulu commented with a soft laugh. "I had no idea the _Excelsior_ was so powerful, let alone powerful with me as her captain."

__

"A former helmsman of mine will do justice to a fine ship like Excelsior._ I'm sure you'll make a hell of a captain."_

"As do I, Jim." He smiled, but he did not wish to say goodbye to his former captain. But he had to. James T. Kirk was more than his former commanding officer, he was also his friend. Sulu had so many friends on the _Enterprise_, especially Pavel Chekov, Uhura, and Montgomery Scott.

"Captain Sulu," Rand interrupted. "Excuse me, sir, but we have a communique from Starfleet. We're to patrol the Beta Quadrant for gaseous anomalies."

Sulu nodded, though he was not that eager to catalogue anomalies in this Quadrant. But he did have his orders. He knew that Kirk also had his orders and the two would be underway soon. "Well, I must start with my mission in the Beta Quadrant. I've been ordered to catalogue gaseous anomalies in the quadrant."

Kirk nodded. _"Till we meet again, Captain Sulu."_

"Until then, Captain Kirk." Sulu nodded and the view screen showed the vastness of the unexplored Beta Quadrant. There were some worlds in that Quadrant loyal to the Klingon Empire, while others were still unexplored. Fortunately for Captain Sulu and the _Excelsior_, they were far from the reaches of Klingon territory.

Little did he know that Praxis, a moon of _Qo'noS_, was in this system as well.


	14. The Battle for Peace is About to Begin

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN

A Captain's New Adventure

__

Earth Standard Year 2293

Two Years Later

The explosion was cataclysmic.

Praxis' light had finally gone out, and the result of the destruction of the moon sent shock waves that would be felt around the entire quadrant. The explosion rocked the quadrant with debris hurtling at high warp velocities. No planet was safe from the impact, if there _were_ planets this far in the Beta Quadrant.

As debris from Praxis continued to fly by, a lone ship was beginning a mission. The ship was Federation in origin, and it continued to sail smoothly through the Beta Quadrant under impulse power. On the bridge, the crew was busy, while a Starfleet captain drank from a tea cup. On the cup, read in blue letters

__

USS Excelsior

NCC-2000

__

'Stardate 9521.6. Captain's Log, USS Excelsior,_'_ stated a familiar voice and then it continued. _'Hikaru Sulu commanding. After three years, I've concluded my first assignment as master of this vessel, cataloguing gaseous planetary anomalies in Beta Quadrant. We're heading home under full impulse power. I am pleased to report that ship and crew have functioned well.'_

Sulu now was going over some findings with Valtane, his science officer. He pointed out something on his datacount. "Well, according to this," he said, pointing out the data. "We've completed our exploration of the entire sector."

There was a slight rumble. And then shaking. Sulu looked down for a moment, noticing that not only was the tea saucer shaking, but the entire bridge as well. The bridge crew looked around, scared, as the shaking continued. Sulu's saucer smashed onto the hard deck and klaxons sounded loudly. Valtane pushed his way to his station and reported to his captain.

"I have an energy wave at 240 degees mark six port, sir."

"Visual!" On the screen, a gaseous subspace shock wave was shown hurtling in space at warp speed. Impact with the _Excelsior_ was iminent. Sulu stood, stunned at the sight before him. "My.... God." Meteors and asteriods now smashed their way past the _Excelsior_, flying by high speeds. And then a purple energy wave thunders by. "Shields!" he commanded. "SHIELDS!"

As the shields went up, the energy wave enveloped _Excelsior_ like a tidal wave. The starship was engulfed within the subspace wave, the wave itself, battering the ship considerably. The shields had went up in time. The ship continued to shake violently as it rode roughly through the energy wave. "She's not answering the helm!" Lojur cried out.

"Starboard thrusters! Turn her _into_ the wave!"

"Aye!"

The ride was still rough for _Excelsior_, but there signs of the shuddering passing. The deck was still shaking as Sulu made his way back to his captain's chair. "Go to impulse power!" The shaking was getting less intense as the crew returned to their stations amidst the shaking. "Damage report!"

"Checking all systems, Captain," one of the officers said from his station. The shaking had stopped, and the _Excelsior_ was finally clear of the energy wave.

Sulu turned to face Valtane, sweat beading on his face. "Don't tell me that was any meteor shower," he commented.

"Negative, sir," Valtane replied. He keyed in some commands on his console. "The subspace shock wave originated at bearing three-two-three, mark seven-five, location--" Valtane turned and faced Sulu. "It's Praxis, sir. It's a Klingon moon."

"Praxis is their key energy production facility," Sulu said, and then he turned to Rand. "Send to Klingon High Command. 'This is _Excelsior_, a Federation starship. We have monitored a large explosion in your sector. Do you require assistance?' "

"Aye, sir," Rand replied.

"Mr. Valtane, any more data?" Sulu asked.

"Yes, sir. I have confirmed the location of Praxis, but--"

"What is it?"

"I cannot confirm the existence of Praxis."

"On screen." Sulu stood from his chair and looked at the view screen. There was nothing there. "Magnify." Valtane worked his console again.

__

Computer enhancement.

On the view screen, there was a barren moon with at least three-fourths of its mass blown away. The fires were apparent even on the view screen. Sulu was stunned. "Praxis?!" he asked, almost not believing the sight before him.

Valtane nodded. "What's left of it, sir."

"Captain," Rand said. "I'm getting a message from Praxis."

"Let's have it."

On the view screen, it was static and then an image of a wild-eyed Klingon yelling in pain. He was engulfed in flames, and another image came on the screen. The Klingon insignia was shown and another officer, who was shown speaking Standard. _"This is Brigadier Kerla, speaking for the High Command. There_ has _been an incident on Praxis. However, everything is under control, we have _no need_ for Federation assistance. Obey treaty stipulations, and remain _outside _the Neutral Zone. This transmission ends now!"_

The Klingon insignia reappeared on the view screen as Sulu looked at it, incredulous. "An _incident_?!?"

"Do we report this, sir?"

"Are you kidding?"


End file.
